Tale of the last Dragon Master
by Tenshi Youkai no Yugure
Summary: In the Fuedal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race, a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Tale of the last Dragon Master  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cairi Lightstar, but I don't own hackSIGN,  
or Inu-Yasha, or any other TV shows.  
  
Tenshi: so much for the lawyers. Now on with the summary!!  
  
Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely  
dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the  
last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race,  
a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with  
them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to  
find out...  
  
Pairings:  
Kagome/Hiei  
Kikyou/Hojo  
Sango/Miroku  
Yusuke/Keiko  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
Tsukasa/Cairi  
  
Chapter One: A description  
  
Dragon Mage Tsukasa Shadowstar  
Age: 15  
Hair: Silver with a slight hint of purple, to chin  
Eyes: Purple  
Marks: Orange red cheek marks that look kind of like a / with a  
dash at both ends  
Dragon: Subaru  
Type: Shadow Flame  
Eyes: Red  
Color: Smoky Purple  
Powers: Fire, ice, wind, earth, telepathy, healing, shadow.  
Tsukasa's Powers: Mage gift, telepathy, telekinesis, levitation,  
farsight, power blast, healing.  
  
Dragon Master Cairi Lightstar  
Age: 15  
Hair: Silver, with all the shades and tones of the entire color  
scale, to knees  
Eyes: Silver, with mood changes and power use, add purple, red,  
green, blue, or black  
Marks: lavender Sesshoumaru cheek marks, white gold sun on  
forehead.  
Dragon: Vahn  
Type: Mystic Twilight  
Color: white with slightest hint of all other colors  
Eyes: Sky Blue  
Powers: fire, ice, wind, earth, storm, power blast, telepathy,  
healing  
Cairi's Powers: Mage gift, telepathy, telekinesis, farsight,  
foresight, levitation, healing, power blast, storm, fire, ice,  
wind, earth, empathy, light weaving, shadow weaving.  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
Age: 17  
Type: Tenshi Youkai  
Hair: White, to thighs  
Eyes: Sapphire  
Marks: White Cheek marks like Sesshoumaru's with silver eyeliner  
Wings: Crystal like  
Powers: Telepathy, healing, levitation, miko, energy, Heaven's  
Arrow, Rising Star  
  
InuYasha  
Age: Looks 17  
Type: Inu Youkai Hanyou  
Hair: Silver, to butt  
Eyes: Amber  
Dog-ears  
Powers: Iron Reamer, Soul Stealer; Blades of Blood; Tetsusaiga  
  
Sango  
Age: 18  
Type: Ningen; Tajiya  
Hair: Dark Brown, to mid-back  
Eyes: Chocolate Brown  
Weapon: Hiraikotsu  
  
Miroku  
Age: 19  
Type: Ningen; Houshi  
Hair: Black, to nape  
Eyes: Violet  
Power: Kazaana  
  
Shippou  
Age: Looks 5  
Type: Kitsune  
Hair: Red Brown, to shoulders when down  
Eyes: Green  
Powers: Fox Fire, shape changing  
  
Kirara  
Age: Unknown  
Type: Neko  
Hair: Cream w/black  
Eyes: Orange red  
Powers: Flight, Size shifting  
  
Yusuke  
Age: 17  
Type: Ryuu Hanyou  
Hair: Black w/green  
Eyes: Emerald  
Powers: Spirit weapons, super speed, telepathy, Dragon Flame  
  
Kuwabara  
Age: 17  
Type: Baka Ningen  
Hair: Orange  
Eyes: Black  
Power: Spirit Sensing, Spirit Sword  
  
Kurama  
Age: 17  
Type: Kitsune /Ningen  
Hair: Silver or red, to mid-back or thigh  
Eyes: Gold or green  
Powers: Plants  
  
Hiei  
Age: Appears 18  
Type: Koorime Youkai  
Hair: Black w/ White, to mid-back if down  
Eyes: Ruby  
Powers: Super speed, telepathy, Jagan, Darkness flame, mortal  
flame  
  
Keiko  
Age: 17  
Type: Ningen  
Hair: Brown, to chin  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Sesshoumaru  
Age: Appears 19  
Type: Inu Youkai  
Hair: White, to knees  
Eyes: Gold  
Powers: Super speed, cloud thingy, whip, and poison.  
  
Kikyou  
Age: Unknown  
Type: Dead Miko Clay pot  
Hair: Black, to thighs  
Eyes: Brown  
Powers: Miko, soul stealers  
  
Hojo  
Age: 17  
Type: Ningen  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Light Brown  
No Power

> That deals with description


	2. Meet Tsukasa, the Dragon Mage

Tale of the last Dragon Master  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cairi, not the others.  
  
Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely  
dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the  
last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race,  
a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with  
them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to  
find out...  
  
Pairings:  
Kagome/Hiei  
Kikyou/Hojo  
Sango/Miroku  
Yusuke/Keiko  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
Tsukasa/Cairi  
  
=...=(Telepathy)  
"..."(Talking)  
-...-(Language of the Dragonken)  
... (Spells)  
'...'(Thinking privately)  
  
Chapter Two: Meet Tsukasa, The Dragon Mage  
  
==Tsukasa's POV==  
'Now what do I do?' Tsukasa, the young dragon mage, wonders.  
  
=I suggest we find Cairi and Vahn, Tsukasa= Subaru, Tsukasa's dragon, states.  
  
=I don't know where to look for her Subaru. She could be anywhere=  
  
=First, though, you should rest. The escape took its toll on you= at that, Tsukasa went to sleep near the tiny well.  
  
==Kagome's POV==  
"SIT!!!!" A thump and satisfactory dust cloud, followed by a vocabulary lesson in profanity told the young miko Kagome that she'd better run for the well now.  
'Gotta go home and get ready for my birthday!' As she approached the Bone-Eater's Well, she sensed someone with a great deal of power near the portal. As she entered the clearing, she saw a silver haired young man in a tan and brown dress-thing. She stared at him in wonder, when InuYasha showed up to drag her away from the well. As soon as he entered the clearing, the stranger's eyes shot wide open.  
  
-Who are you? - He demanded. Kagome stared at him in confusion, when she heard something even weirder.  
=I repeat, who are you?=   
  
"K-Kagome Higurashi, who are you?"  
  
==Tsukasa's POV==  
=My name is Dragon Mage Tsukasa Shadowstar=  
'Now what? I try to get some sleep and Youkai demand to know my identity.'  
  
=Be careful, Tsukasa=  
  
"Dragon Mage? What's that?"  
  
–What I am obviously-  
  
"Huh? I can't understand you."  
  
=Can you understand me now?=   
  
"Yes"  
  
=I am a Dragon Mage=  
  
"O-kay... I'm a miko"  
  
=You're a priestess?=   
  
"Yep" InuYasha was becoming annoyed by the lack of recognition.  
  
"Hey! I'm here too you know!"  
  
=And you are InuYasha, the Inu Hanyou, correct?=   
  
"How did you..."  
  
=I can read minds you know=  
'This is getting lame, isn't it?'  
  
"How come you asked Kagome who she was?!"  
  
=Because I can not read the minds of Tenshi Youkai=  
  
"Kagome's not a Youkai!"  
  
=Whatever, Hanyou=  
  
"Tsukasa, are you alright? You look like you're exhausted." The one known as Kagome said, concerned.  
  
=I am very weak at the moment. I used most of my power to escape...from...the...=  
'So...tired...'  
  
==Kagome's POV==  
"Tsukasa, are you alright? You look like you're exhausted."  
'He doesn't look so good.' The strange, lonely voice spoke in her head again.  
  
=I am very weak at the moment. I used most of my power to escape...from...the...= Tsukasa fell unconscious, weakly breathing and very pale.  
  
"InuYasha! Help me get him to Kaede's now!"  
  
==InuYasha's POV==  
As InuYasha watched that strange guy and Kagome talk, he noticed that Tsukasa was looking very tired.  
'Stupid, arrogant, rude, ......' His thoughts were interrupted when Tsukasa fell to the ground unconscious, barely breathing.  
  
"InuYasha! Help me get him to Kaede's now!" He lifted Tsukasa into his arms, and noticed that he was sweating very hard.  
  
'What is this scent? It's different from everyone else's. What is this guy?' He and Kagome sped off to Kaede's hut in the village. When they got there, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku came out to greet them. The second Shippou got near Tsukasa, Tsukasa's body tensed.

"Who is this young fellow? Do you know him?" Miroku asked, extremely curious.  
  
"You can find out later, Miroku. He needs Kaede's help, bad!" Kagome said, very worried for this stranger. They took him inside the hut, where Kaede accepted their explanation and began to treat him. After she finished, she informed them that he would be tired and weak when he came to. Shippou stayed behind to get a better look at the strange guy, while the others went to make dinner and such.  
  
==Shippou's POV (after sunset)==  
'I wonder what this guy is. Okaa-san wouldn't say...' A groan from the pallet drew his attention.  
'Is he waking up?' As Shippou watched, he saw the stranger's eyes open. He then heard this tired voice in his head.  
  
=Where...am I? What's going on?= The stranger then looked at Shippou.  
=Where are...Kagome and...InuYasha, Shippou?= Shippou realized that the voice in his head belonged to the guy lying in front of him.  
  
"How do you know my name? Why do you want Okaa-san?"  
  
=I know...your name...because I can...read your mind...Shippou.  
Kagome...is the only...person...I know. That is why I want to see her.=  
  
"Oh, I'll go get her for you!" he said, excited.  
'This guy can read minds? That is so cool!'  
  
=That would be helpful, thank you.= With that, Shippou ran outside and found Kagome, sitting by the fire making Ramen.  
  
"Okaa-san, he's awake and wants to talk to you!" Kagome looked up, worry evident in her expression.  
  
"Let's go see him then." All the others followed as well, returning to the hut quickly, where they found Tsukasa attempting to get up. He managed to sit up, leaning against the wall.  
  
=Thank you for getting Kagome for me, Shippou. I appreciate  
your help. =  
  
"No problem! I needed to get Okaa-san anyway, you woke up."  
  
=Where am I, Kagome? Why am I here? The poor guy's voice was  
emitting confusion and fear.=  
  
"You're in Kaede's hut, and we brought you here because you  
needed help." Kagome sounded relieved that he was well.  
  
"Excuse me, young sir, but what is your name? What are you?"  
Miroku was acting very priestly at the moment.  
  
=My name is Tsukasa Shadowstar, Miroku-sama, and I am a Dragon  
Mage. I am surprised you are a monk. =  
  
"How did you..." Miroku began to ask, confused.  
  
"He can read minds, Miroku! Isn't it great?" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"I want to know just what a Dragon Mage is, Tsukasa." Sango said, cautious and suspicious.  
  
=A Dragon Mage is a Dragonken with magic's gift, aside from the  
telepathy and the ability to levitate which all Dragonken  
possess. Magic's gift gives any of my people the ability to use  
magic spells.= He stated.

"You mean you can do MAGIC?!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
=Yes, among other things. I can do magic. Why do you sound so  
shocked?=   
  
"I thought that only witches and mikos and Youkai could do  
magic." Sango said, bemused.  
"And what did you mean by 'among other things'?"  
  
=I have other gifts besides mage-gift, telepathy, and  
levitation. I also have far-sight, which is the ability to see  
things without being anywhere near by; foresight, which is the  
ability to see the future; telekinesis, which is the ability to  
make objects move using my mind; power blast, which allows me to  
blast things with energy; and healing, which allows me to heal  
myself or others unless I'm exhausted. What is a Tajiya, Sango?=  
  
"A Youkai exterminator."

=Aaaaahhhhh...I didn't know that. I think I should leave then.=   
  
"Why would you need to leave Tsukasa?" Kagome asked, concerned.  
  
"What are you?" InuYasha asked, speaking up for the first time since the conversation began.  
  
=I am...the last Dragon Mage. I am of the Dragonken, a race of  
beings closely related to dragons. That is why I need to leave.  
Dragons are considered Youkai, and as a Tajiya, Sango would try  
to destroy me.= Tsukasa sounded sad and depressed.  
  
"I won't try to kill you, Tsukasa, unless you are evil and  
ravage people."  
  
==Tsukasa's POV==  
=That...is a relief, Sango. I do not need to leave, then.=   
'I am glad for this. If she attempted to kill me now, I  
wouldn't have enough control to avoid seriously injuring her.'  
  
"So Tsukasa, how did you get to this land? And what was that  
language you were speaking before?" Kagome asked.  
  
=I came to this world using almost all of my energy to escape  
the... it doesn't matter. The language I was speaking when we  
first met was my own language, Kagome. I was speaking the  
language of the Dragonken.=   
  
"From what were you escaping, Tsukasa? I think you should tell  
us." Miroku is being serious Miroku.  
  
=I don't want to talk about it!=   
  
==Miroku's POV==  
=I don't want to talk about it!= Tsukasa looked, and sounded,  
both angry and scared.  
  
'I wonder what he's afraid of.'  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about it? Don't you trust us?" Shippou asked, looking somewhat dejected.  
  
=It's not that, Shippou. I trust you and all but...=  
  
"But what, Tsukasa?" I asked, watching his face carefully.  
  
=It...hurts...to remember...= Tsukasa does look very lonely, and emotionally hurt.  
–Subaru! –  
  
"What did you just say Tsukasa?" Sango looks so confused.  
  
=Tsukasa! I found Vahn!= A small, smoky purple dragon with red eyes flew into the hut.  
  
=Really?! Where is he?= Tsukasa looked happy and hopeful.  
  
"Tsukasa...who is that?" Sango asked, wary.  
  
=Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce you guys to Subaru!=   
  
"Subaru? Who's that?" Kagome inquired.  
  
=That would be me.= A gentle, caring voice entered their minds.  
=I am Subaru, dragon to Tsukasa.=   
  
'The little dragon is the one talking in our heads?'  
  
"What do you mean, 'dragon to Tsukasa'?" Kagome asked, looking perplexed.  
  
=What that meant is that I am Tsukasa's dragon. All Dragonken  
have a dragon. We are linked from the time we are born,  
throughout our entire lives. We are soul bound.=   
  
"What about this thing Tsukasa escaped from?" Kagome asked.  
  
=I will tell you when I am ready, Kagome.=   
  
"Who is Vahn, Tsukasa?"  
  
=Vahn is Cairi Lightstar's dragon, like Subaru is my dragon.  
Subaru, where is he?= Tsukasa was looking hopeful, and a little concerned.  
  
=I am right here, Tsukasa. I followed Subaru.= A gentle, masculine voice entered their minds.  
  
=Vahn, where is Cairi? Why can't I sense her?= Tsukasa looks very concerned.  
  
=Cairi has been captured, Tsukasa, by an evil being of this  
realm.= Vahn sounds worried and angry at the same time.  
  
=But how, she is more careful than any of us...=   
  
=She was unconscious with exhaustion from the escape. She was  
bound to a tree by a powerful miko, at the direction of this  
being. I'm sorry Tsukasa. I couldn't save her!!= Vahn sounded upset, and angry.  
  
"Tsukasa, who is Cairi? You've mentioned her at least twice  
now."  
'I am curious as to who this maiden is.'  
  
=Cairi Lightstar is the youngest and most powerful of the  
Dragon Masters. She's also the only one of the Dragonken to  
possess... that doesn't matter.= He's distracted by worry and concern.  
  
"Vahn, the miko who bound Cairi to the tree, what did she look  
like?" Kagome asked, her unease obvious.  
  
=She looked like you, Kagome, but was very different from you.  
I can't read your mind. I had no problems reading hers.= Anger was obvious in his tone and posture.  
  
"Who was she, Vahn?" Shippou asked, watching the silver white dragon.  
  
=Her name is Kikyou. She shot Cairi with a purified arrow,  
binding her to a tree.= Vahn was getting angrier.  
  
"What is it, Vahn?" Kagome asked, concerned by his anger.  
  
=She...laughed...when she shot Cairi with her arrow. She was  
laughing, like it was funny.= Vahn's eyes begin to go red.  
=Cairi was screaming from pain, and she was LAUGHING!!!! She  
dared to hurt someone as kind and pure as Cairi, and she was  
laughing! And then she had the nerve to allow some evil jerk by  
the name of Naraku to pay her for it!!=   
  
"WHAT?!" InuYasha yelled.  
"No way Kikyou would do something for Naraku!"  
  
"Tsukasa, what are you doing? Sit back down now!" Kagome exclaimed, not noticing the effect of her command on InuYasha as Tsukasa attempted to get up. She and Sango both pulled the young Dragon Mage back down.  
  
=Let me go! I have to help Cairi! Let Go!= Tsukasa struggled to get up when I placed my staff across his chest and held him down.  
  
"You can't help anyone in your condition, Tsukasa! So stop  
struggling and let us help you!" I was getting concerned for both of them, Tsukasa and Cairi.  
  
=You'll help me? Why? Why would you help me save her?= He sounded suspicious and afraid.  
  
'Has he been hurt before?'  
  
"Because we want to help you, Tsukasa. You need help to save  
Cairi from the seal she's been placed under, and you need help  
to get well and find her." Kagome said soothingly.  
  
"I'll help you find your friend, Tsukasa! Because you're my  
friend." Shippou said sincerely.  
  
"You'll need help getting around here. And maybe you could also  
help us as a friend." Sango said as she wiped Tsukasa's forehead with a cold cloth.  
  
"As your friend, Tsukasa, I want to help you." I said sincerely. We all turn toward InuYasha, waiting for his contribution.  
  
"Maybe you can help us fight against Naraku's incarnations." InuYasha said finally.  
  
=I...accept. Thank you, my friends.= Tsukasa's tired, lonely voice sounded in their heads.  
  
"Now you should get some rest, Tsukasa." Kagome said as he started to nod off.  
  
=I will...Kagome.=   
  
End chapter  
  
Like it? Please it the button to let me know.  
  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
  
P  
L   
E  
A  
S  
E  
!  
/


	3. Meet the new Kagome!

Tale of the last Dragon Master  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi. Nothing else  
  
Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!  
  
Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely  
dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the  
last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race,  
a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with  
them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to  
find out...  
  
Pairings:  
Kagome/Hiei  
Kikyou/Hojo  
Sango/Miroku  
Yusuke/Keiko  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
Tsukasa/Cairi  
  
=...=(Telepathy)  
"..."(Talking)  
-...-(Language of the Dragonken)  
#...# (Spells)  
'...'(Thinking privately)  
  
Tale of the last Dragon Master  
Chapter Three: Meet the new Kagome!  
  
Sango's POV  
'Well this has been an exciting day. First Kagome tries to go  
home, comes back with Tsukasa, who she'd never even met. Then  
he wakes up, talks in our heads, and has a dragon that brings  
another dragon who belongs to someone who's been sealed to a  
tree by that clay pot bitch Kikyou, on Naraku's orders.' It's been two days since Tsukasa's arrival into Sengoku Jidai, and he's been sleeping more than anything else. They'd all been taking turns watching him in case something came up.  
  
=Sango...what are...you doing here? Where are the others?= Tsukasa's mind voice was still tired and weak.  
  
"How are you feeling, Tsukasa? Any better?" I said, concerned.  
  
=A little better, Sango, thank you. I am feeling a little  
hungry though.= Tsukasa says nervously.  
  
"I'll go tell Kagome that you're awake and hungry."  
  
=Thank you, Sango.= He says with relief.  
  
==Kagome's POV==  
"Tsukasa, are you feeling better? I brought you some food."  
=Thanks, Kagome.= He said.  
–Subaru, Vahn! Come get some food! – He called.  
  
"Tsukasa, why do you understand our language when we can't  
understand yours?"  
  
=It is a gift all Dragonken have. The ability to understand  
any language is something we're born with.=   
  
"Oh...um, Tsukasa? What did you call me the day we first met?"  
'I really want to know why Vahn and Tsukasa say they can't  
read my mind when they can read everyone else's.'  
  
=I called you a Tenshi Youkai, Kagome. They are a race of  
beings that are immune to the mind-reading abilities of the  
Dragonken.=   
  
"Okay...so Tsukasa, what do you think of helping us fight Naraku  
after Cairi's been saved? Will you do that?"  
  
=I don't see why I shouldn't since he is so evil.=   
  
"Thanks, Tsukasa. I really appreciate that."  
'He's so kind and gentle, unlike InuYasha.'  
"Hey, what are you doing?! You shouldn't be moving around,  
Tsukasa!" Tsukasa finally manages to stand up despite Kagome's  
attempts to restrain him. That's when she sees Tsukasa's ear.  
"You have pointed ears?"  
  
=Yes. As I told Sango, my race is closely related to dragons.  
It is a natural attribute, Kagome.=   
  
"Okay. I understand. Lets go talk to the others outside."  
  
=All right= He steps out of the hut into the sunshine, where the others are talking.  
  
==InuYasha's POV==  
"I don't think we should trust him just yet."  
'I don't like the way he lazes about and expects us to take  
care of him.'  
  
"I don't see why we shouldn't InuYasha. He's been very polite  
and cooperative." Sango states.  
  
"I agree, except for the matter of this escape he won't tell  
us about." Miroku says calmly.  
  
"Exactly! We don't even know where he's from!" Just as Sango opened her mouth to retort, I caught Tsukasa's scent coming closer to us.  
  
"Tsukasa! What are you doing up?! You are not supposed to move  
yet." Sango exclaims standing.  
  
=Thank you for your concern Sango but I'm feeling much better.=  
  
'Arrogant little bastard.'  
  
=I will help you destroy the one called Naraku. Tsukasa sits  
down.=  
  
"Would you mind telling us why, Tsukasa?" Kagome asks gently.  
  
"And you should tell us why you're here while you're at it!" InuYasha is having problems with his temper. Tsukasa looks at them sadly for amount then sighs.  
  
=I suppose you do have a right to know. I am going to help you  
fight Naraku because of what he has done to Cairi. Cairi is  
very important to me. After all, we are the last of our kind.=   
  
"WHAT?!" We all yelled simultaneously.  
  
==Miroku's POV==  
'So that's why he's so sad.'  
  
=The disaster from which Cairi and I escaped destroyed the  
entire Dragonken domain. Cairi used her power as Dragon Master  
to open the gateway to this world. In order to pass through it,  
I had to use most of my energy. That is why I was asleep when  
Kagome found me. The ones who destroyed my home were Youkai,  
and in their possession were these.= Tsukasa reached inside his robe and drew out five shards of the Shikon no tama.  
  
"Why couldn't I sense those before?" Kagome asked, puzzled.  
  
'I want to know as well.'  
  
=I hid their presence to protect myself until I was strong  
again, using some magic I know, before I crossed into your  
land.=  
  
'He is very powerful if he could hide the presence of  
Shikon shards from Kagome.'  
  
"If you could hide the shards, why didn't you shield yourself  
from others as well?" Sango asks curiously.  
  
=I was out of energy at the time. I used what little power I  
could spare to shield these 'Shikon shards'. I had no power  
left with which to shield myself=  
  
'He sounds depressed. I wonder what's bothering him?'  
  
"Keh. You expect us to believe you? I want some proof!"  
  
'Stop being rude InuYasha!'  
  
"I would like a demonstration as well, Tsukasa. We need to  
know what you can do." Tsukasa looks at each member of the group carefully. His eyes eventually rest on Kagome.  
  
=Fine, I will show you some of my power= He stands up and walks toward the well.  
=Please follow me. I don't want to frighten the villagers.=   
  
We all follow Tsukasa. He stops in the clearing of the well.  
  
=Make yourselves comfortable. This will take a while.= We all sit down in the grass.  
–#Earth tremor#- The ground began shaking and splitting.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and I all start screaming.  
  
"What in all the hells?!" InuYasha exclaims.  
  
–#End spell#- The ground repairs itself.  
=Useful, yes, safe, no.=   
  
"Whoa. How'd you do that?" Kagome asks, in awe of Tsukasa's power.  
  
=I called upon the earth and it did what I asked=

'Whoa.'  
"Could you make someone become what they really are?"  
  
=So long as they are concealing it behind another form, yes.=   
  
Kagome starts to ask another question but begins to pulse  
(Like InuYasha when he was released from the tree).  
  
"Kagome!!" Everyone shouts.  
  
==Kagome's POV==  
The pulsing slows as I change into my true form. It doesn't hurt, it actually feels nice.  
"What are you guys staring at?" They all have these shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"You have to see yourself Kagome!" Sango shouts, excited.  
  
=I agree with Sango on this one. You've really changed.=   
  
"All right, I'll go get a mirror." I start to leave.  
  
=No need.= Tsukasa waves his hand and a mirror, a full-length mirror appears.  
  
"Whoa. Warn me next time you're going to do that, okay  
Tsukasa?"  
  
=Sorry.= He says sheepishly. Then I turn to my reflection and gasp.  
  
'Is that...me?' My hair is now white and reaches my thighs. My eyes have turned sapphire blue. There white marks on my cheeks and silver lining on my eyes. My ears are now pointed. But most wondrous of all are my wings, my beautiful, crystal clear, shining wings.  
End Chapter  
Like it? Then review!  
  
/


	4. Meet Youko Kurama, the great Kitsune thi...

Tale of the last Dragon Master  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora.  
Nothing else  
  
Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!  
  
Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely  
dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the  
last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race,  
a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with  
them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to  
find out...  
  
Pairings:  
Youko/Kagome/Hiei  
Kikyou/Hojo  
Sango/Miroku  
Yusuke/Keiko  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
Tsukasa/Cairi  
  
=...=(Telepathy)  
"..."(Talking)  
-...-(Language of the Dragonken)  
#...# (Spells)  
'...'(Thinking privately)  
... (Sounds)  
/ ... / (Actions)  
  
Tale of the last Dragon Master  
Chapter Four: Meet Youko Kurama, the great Kitsune thief!  
  
==InuYasha's POV==  
Kagome's staring into the mirror Tsukasa made for her, in awe of her celestial wings.  
'She's so beautiful. Like a goddess.'  
  
"Whoa, Kagome. I didn't know that a Youkai could look so  
heavenly. Astonishing." Miroku comments, awed.  
  
'Damn that monk. Kagome's mine and mine alone!'  
  
=I am glad that I was correct in believing you to be a Tenshi  
Youkai. You are very beautiful, Kagome-sama.=   
  
"Kagome-sama? Why call me that, Tsukasa?" Kagome asks in confusion.  
  
=You are a Taiyoukai, my friend. That is why I referred to you  
as Kagome-sama.=   
  
"Kagome, would you do me the favor of bearing my children?"  
(Three guesses who said that. Author's notes are in (these). )  
Miroku asked, grabbing her hands. Sango immediately sprang into action, bashing over the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Hentai..." She mutters to herself. InuYasha however, growled deeply.  
  
'How dare he think of touching Kagome, she's mine! '  
  
"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked him, her eyes darkening with concern.  
  
'Her eyes, they're so...beautiful.'  
"It's nothing, Kagome. Let's get going, we've got shards to  
find!" InuYasha looks over at the rest of the group.  
  
"We also need to find the place where Cairi has been sealed,  
InuYasha. We promised Tsukasa we'd help him." Miroku reminds me.  
BAM!   
  
"OW!!! Dammit Miroku! What was that for?!" Miroku had whacked InuYasha on the head with his staff.  
  
=I'm glad that you remembered, Miroku. I hope you don't mind me  
asking if we could go rescue Cairi and gather shards along the  
way?=   
  
==Kagome's POV==  
'Tsukasa must be really worried about Cairi. He must really care  
about her.'  
"I think that's just fine, Tsukasa. We usually just wander  
aimlessly from village to village anyway." Tsukasa looks happier than they have ever seen him.  
  
=Thank you, my friends.= Then Tsukasa smiles at us for the first time, and I see why Subaru was so concerned.  
  
'He really is a gentle, kind person at heart.'  
  
=I will lead you to the place where Cairi is sealed. You may  
ask for a break at any time you choose.= Vahn states, patiently waiting for them to get ready.  
  
"Tsukasa, where is Subaru? I haven't seen her for a while now."  
Sango asks, perplexed. That's when Tsukasa, who'd been turning to answer her, tensed up with fear and turned toward the nearby trees.  
  
=There's a Youkai watching us.= Fear and anxiety were obvious in his mind-voice.  
  
"Are you certain, Tsukasa? I don't sense a malevolent aura." Miroku stated, looking in the same direction as Tsukasa, who nods.  
  
=I didn't say it was planning to attack us, I said it was  
watching us. It's a Kitsune, and he is staring at Kagome.=   
  
Rustle. The bushes part, and out steps a handsome silver  
Kitsune with golden eyes. (NO DROOLING!!) He steps into the  
clearing and looks over the group, before pausing on Kagome.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing spying on us?"  
'And why do you keep staring at me?'  
  
"My name is Youko Kurama. I'm on a mission that involves him  
/he points to Tsukasa/ so I've been watching him." Sango notices that as Youko speaks, Tsukasa starts to back out of the clearing towards the village, keeping his eyes fixed on Youko the whole time.  
  
==Youko's POV==  
'I've found him; he's the one that Hanyou has me looking for. I  
wonder what Naraku wants with him?' As soon as Youko finished the thought, Tsukasa turned and ran away.  
  
"Tsukasa!! What are you doing?" Kagome called after him. Tsukasa doesn't answer instead he just keeps running.  
  
'I can't let him escape!' Youko summons his vine whip, and running forward, strikes Tsukasa with it. It cuts Tsukasa's side and he begins bleeding.  
  
"AAAAGH!" Tsukasa falls to the ground when the rose whip swipes his feet out from under him.  
  
"You will not escape me, the great Youko Kurama!" (Full of himself, isn't he?) He then begins tying Tsukasa up. He then turns towards the stunned friends.  
"Now I must be going. Farewell." He turns back to Tsukasa, and notices Shippou standing between them, trying to protect Tsukasa.  
  
=Shippou, what are you doing? Get out of the way!=   
Youko looks up in surprise at Tsukasa, whom he determined is the source of the mind-voice.  
  
"NO!! I won't let him take you Tsukasa! You're my friend, and  
friends don't leave one another!"  
"You won't take my friend! I won't let you!" Shippou states defiantly, glaring up at the older Kitsune.  
  
"You would have been wise to follow your friend's advice, kit." Youko states calmly, as he looks down at Shippou. Youko then slashes at Shippou with his rose whip.  
  
=NO!!!= Tsukasa pushes Shippou out of the way and takes the hit himself.  
  
"TSUKASA!! Are you okay?" Shippou asks, concerned for his friend.  
  
=I-I'll be fine...Shippou. I can handle this. Go free the others.=  
Shippou runs of to free the others from the binding magic Youko had used to trap them.  
  
"Brave, aren't you, Tsukasa? Loyal too. You care more about  
them then you do about yourself."  
  
=That's right, Youko Kurama. I refuse to let you hurt them just  
so you can take me to Naraku.= As he tells Youko this, Tsukasa's eyes begin to glow a deep blue color. The ground begins to shake, and Tsukasa begins floating in the air taking his friends with him. The ground shoots up and pummels Youko until he can't fight anymore. Then everything is put back on the ground, including Tsukasa and his friends.  
  
"Ow...that hurts. Now, why did you try to capture Tsukasa? He  
hasn't done anything wrong." Kagome sits down next to Youko and begins to treat his wounds.  
  
"You mean...he isn't terrorizing the four lands?"  
  
"No, of course not. He's helping us find the Shikon shards  
while we look for a friend of his."  
  
'Naraku...lied to me?' Then, most confusing of all, Tsukasa sits next to him and places his hand on him.  
"What are you doing?" Youko starts to sit up.  
  
=Lie down and try to relax. You don't need to worry. I'm going  
to heal you.= Tsukasa's hand glows with gentle green light, which flows over the injured body of Youko Kurama, healing the damage as it goes.  
  
"Why did you...?" He stares at Tsukasa in confusion.  
  
=Because you are not evil, you were only doing what you  
believed was right. I think we could work together, Youko  
Kurama.=  
  
'Am I so easily forgiven, even after what I did?'  
  
=There is nothing to forgive, my friend.=   
  
"Friend? You call me 'friend'?"  
  
"We all do, Youko. We know now that Naraku deceived you. We  
would like you to come with us and help out on our quest."  
  
=Please, Youko? Please help us find my friend, and fight Naraku.= His eyes were so gentle and sincere Youko couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I accept this offer, Tsukasa. I will work with you and your  
friends."  
  
End Chapter Four.  
Like it?  
Click that down there!  
  
/ 


	5. Meet Kouga, the amorous Ookami!

Tale of the last Dragon Master  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora.  
Nothing else, especially not InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho, or dot  
hackSIGN, and I borrowed Vahn's name from Escaflowne.  
  
Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!  
  
Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely  
dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the  
last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race,  
a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with  
them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to  
find out...  
  
Pairings:  
Youko/Kagome/Hiei  
Kikyou/Hojo  
Sango/Miroku  
Yusuke/Keiko  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
Tsukasa/Cairi  
  
=...=(Telepathy)  
"..."(Talking)  
-...-(Language of the Dragonken)  
#...# (Spells or Flashback)  
'...'(Thinking privately)  
... (Sounds)  
/ ... / (Actions)  
:: ... :: (Singing)  
  
Tale of the last Dragon Master  
Chapter Five: Meet Kouga, the amorous Ookami!  
== Naraku's POV==  
'Kikyou did her job well.' Thought the black haired Hanyou with red eyes, looking at the tree from all sides.  
'I don't think this Dragon Master will be going anywhere. Now  
if only that could have been made dormant as well.' Naraku pauses in front of the tree, and looks at the being sealed to it by an arrow. It has long, knee length silver hair, with a full scale of tints and shadings. It is wearing a sleeveless white kimono top with silver sakura, silver hakama, and a sapphire sash with golden streams. On its face are lavender cheek marks, and on its forehead is a white gold sun. It is the Dragon Master Cairi Lightstar, and around her neck is a chain, upon which a water-like jewel rests in a silver moon. The Shukumei no tama, which means Jewel of Fate, for it has power over life, death, and destiny.  
  
"Kagura, has word been brought of the Dragon Mage, Tsukasa?" Naraku asked the wind sorceress.  
  
"No, Naraku. Shall I go learn more about him?" The back haired, pink eyed Youkai asked.  
  
"Yes, and make sure they don't know your there." With that, Kagura left, and Naraku turned to gaze once more at the ethereal protector of Shukumei no tama.  
'Soon, both of them will be mine! Kagome and Cairi.' (Naraku's  
been spying, that's how he knows Cairi's name.)  
  
==Youko's POV==  
The group had left the village hours ago, and it was coming up on a large forest near the mountains.  
  
"I say we should stop here for the day. It is a nice spot,  
don't you think?" Kagome asked smiling innocently at the group.  
  
"I think it is a lovely spot Kagome. Shall we prepare dinner?" Sango asks, taking Miroku off to gather firewood. InuYasha jumps up into a tree to wait while Kagome and Shippou get everything ready. Deciding this is as good a time as any, Youko sits down next to Tsukasa.  
  
"Tsukasa, if you don't mind my asking, how did you know to whom  
I was going to take you?" He asked, truly curious. Tsukasa looks at him for a moment before replying.  
  
=I have the ability to read almost any mind, Youko. Certain  
races have a natural immunity, and others just use enough will,  
but I can get in their minds if I really want to. That's also  
how I knew Naraku had tricked you, and that you are an honest,  
trustworthy person, deep down.= Youko nodded in understanding, his mind already teeming with uses for his new friend's ability.  
  
'It would be a lot easier to steal from people if you could  
read their mind.'  
  
=I knew you would think that, you thief. I'm just glad, for  
your sake that you are not as openly lecherous as Miroku, or you  
would be hit as often as he is.= At the look of shock on Youko's face, Tsukasa did something that stunned everyone in the group. He laughed, out loud, in his true voice.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You look so funny Youko! You  
should see the look on your face!" Tsukasa said, smiling, tears of mirth flowing gently down his face.  
  
"Tsukasa? You can speak our language? I thought you said you  
couldn't." Kagome said, looking both puzzled and annoyed.  
  
=I don't speak it all that well, Kagome. And it is much more  
natural for me to speak like this. It is just they way I was  
taught to speak in an unknown area.= Kagome was mollified, and dinner was served.  
  
"So, Youko, what caused you to go and work for Naraku? You  
don't seem like the type that would work for just anybody." Sango inquired, wishing to know more about the latest addition to their group.  
  
"I was in the area, and he offered me a reward to capture a  
dangerous being named Tsukasa and bring him back alive and  
mostly intact. I didn't realize Naraku was deceiving me at the  
time." Youko says, ashamed that he had caused so much trouble.  
  
"Feh, maybe full Youkai aren't all their cracked up to be. I  
wouldn't fall for something like that!" InuYasha just had to rub it in, so Kagome just had to punish him.  
  
"SIT!"  
BAM!!   
"He's just jealous of you, Youko. Give him some time to get  
used to you, and try to be patient." Kagome said, gently and reasonably. Tsukasa looked like he was about to say something as well, when he tensed and snapped his head towards the nearby mountains.  
  
=A Youkai is coming this way fast!=   
  
==InuYasha's POV==  
As soon as Tsukasa told them, they were ready to meet the oncoming intruder. Kagome immediately went for her bow and arrows, Sango hefted Hiraikotsu, and Miroku took up his staff. Tsukasa stood ready to do some magical damage, Youkai pulled out a rose, and InuYasha pulled out his sword.  
'About time we had some action.'  
  
"I sense jewel shards headed this way fast!" Kagome called out, both excited and afraid. This would only be her second battle in her true form. Suddenly, the direction of the wind changed and the six nonhuman members of the group caught the scent of the approaching Youkai.  
  
'Dammit! It just had to be that Ookami! Next thing, you know  
he'll be kidnapping Kagome again!' Just as he finished that thought, Tsukasa turned to him.  
  
=You recognize this Youkai? Has it kidnapped Kagome before or  
something?= Tsukasa sounded both curious and confused.  
  
"Yeah, we know him all right. He's the bastard who keeps declaring  
Kagome his woman!" InuYasha would have gone into more detail for the sake of his poor bewildered companions, but the intruder had just emerged from his mini tornado. The Youkai had black hair held in a ponytail, blue eyes, and some brown pelts.  
  
"Hey muttface, who are your new friends?" It was the one person whom InuYasha hated as much as Sesshoumaru and Naraku, the one person he never wanted to see again. It was Kouga.  
  
==Kouga's POV==  
"Kouga! What are you doing around here? Don't you have a pack to  
look after?" Kagome's soft, musical voice reached Kouga's ears as he took in her new appearance.  
  
'She's even more beautiful than before. A Tenshi Youkai, eh? She's most worthy of becoming my mate.'  
  
=I don't believe she has an interest in becoming your mate  
Kouga. She does, however, wish to know why you are here.= A voice had interrupted his thoughts. Someone could read his mind!  
  
'Who's doing that? How...?'  
  
=That would be me, Kouga. The one without a weapon of any kind,  
standing by the silver Kitsune.= Kouga looked at the unusual stranger, not quite willing to believe that such a weak, harmless bystander could have that kind of power.  
  
"Okay, I smelled you nearby so I came to see you, and find out  
whom the strangers near you are." Kouga wanted to find out that kid is.  
  
"My name is Youko Kurama, and I am helping my new friend  
Tsukasa /he gestures at Tsukasa/ rescue a friend of his from  
Naraku while helping the others retrieve the jewel shards." Youko bows to Kouga, while Tsukasa merely looks at him.  
  
"Feh, are done yet? Will you leave now, you piece of shit?" InuYasha asked, clearly aggravated by the lack of attention.  
  
"I have another question. How did you become a Tenshi Youkai  
and what is Tsukasa? I can't pin down his scent." He was thoroughly annoyed by this.  
  
"I was freed from the seal on my true form. I've always been a  
Tenshi Youkai, that's why my scent didn't change." Kagome explained.  
  
=I am Dragon Mage Tsukasa Shadowstar of the Dragonken. I am on  
my way to rescue my friend Dragon Master Cairi Lightstar from  
the seal placed upon her by the undead miko that works for  
Naraku.= He went completely blank as he spoke, as though he was deeply hurt.  
  
"Tsukasa? Where is Subaru?" Sango asked, remembering her earlier question.  
(Took her long enough.)  
  
=Subaru is within me, as she usually is when we travel. She  
normally separates to find something or if I am hurt. That is  
why Vahn is here with us. Cairi is hurt and she told him to find  
me to get help.=   
  
'This Cairi must be very important to him, for him to risk  
facing Naraku.'  
"Well, now that I know you're okay, I best get back to my pack.  
Hey, muttface, protect my woman for me while I'm gone! Later!" With that parting shot, Kouga sped away, heading for his pack.  
  
==Tsukasa's POV==  
=Well, now that that's over with, I think we would be wise to  
get some rest. We are traveling tomorrow.= As he said that, the group immediately snapped out of its daze and began preparing its sleeping arrangements. Miroku and Sango were on one side of the fire, Shippou and Kirara were on the side nest to them, and Youko, Kagome, Tsukasa, and InuYasha made a semi circle on the other half. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Youko, and Kagome all chose to sleep lying down. InuYasha chose to sleep sitting in a tree above them. Tsukasa chose to sleep sitting Indian style. Sango and Miroku slept near each other, and Shippou and Kirara were cuddling together. Youko, still awake, pulled the sleeping Kagome closer to him and wrapped his arms and tail around her. InuYasha frowned on this but decided to keep quiet.  
Tsukasa sighed, looking up at the stars, remembering nights like this with Cairi beside him, sleeping in his arms. He could still remember the song she sang at night, the one that put him at ease.  
Flashback  
-Tsukasa, would you mind listening to this, please? – Cairi asked eyes pleading. Sighing, he nodded ascent, and she smiled at him before closing her eyes to begin.  
::Shidoh Shantoh  
Yah Durais Kah  
Shidoh Ah  
Chiempoeri Eh  
Shidoh Shidoh  
Yah Durais Kah  
Shidoh Sinare  
Kru Durais Kah...::  
End Flashback  
'Cairi, I miss you. I can't wait to see you again.' And with  
that thought, exhaustion pulled the young Dragon Mage into  
sleep.  
  
End Chapter.  
That song that Cairi sings is an approximation of the one sung  
by the flower maiden in Wolfs' Rain.  
I love that song. Do you have a story you want reviewed? If so  
then leave me the title by way of review and I'll check it out.  
Thanks for your patience!  
Tenshi Youkai no Yugure  
  
/


	6. Meet Kikyou, the jealous undead miko!

Tale of the last Dragon Master  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora.  
Nothing else, especially not InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho, or dot  
hackSIGN, and I borrowed Vahn's name from Escaflowne. I also  
don't own the songs. I will let you know if I do.  
  
Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!  
  
Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely  
dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the  
last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race,  
a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with  
them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to  
find out...  
  
Pairings:  
Youko/Kagome/Hiei  
Kikyou/Hojo  
Sango/Miroku  
Yusuke/Keiko  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
Tsukasa/Cairi  
  
=...=(Telepathy)  
"..."(Talking)  
-...-(Language of the Dragonken)  
#...# (Spells or Flashback)  
'...'(Thinking privately)  
... (Sounds)  
:: ...:: (Singing)  
  
Tale of the last Dragon Master  
Chapter Six: Meet Kikyou, the jealous undead miko!  
  
==Kagura's POV==  
'This assignment is much more interesting than the last one.' Kagura shudders at the thought of having to follow Kikyou around.  
'The young Dragonken is a much more interesting person.' Kagura had been following the group for an entire day. She had watched the group of friends with something akin to jealousy. She saw Youko talking to Shippou while Kagome listened, teaching the kit the ways of the Kitsune. She watched the flirtatious behavior between the Houshi and the Tajiya. She watched InuYasha watch Kagome, with possessiveness. She watched young Tsukasa as he watched the others, with a small smile on his face.  
'He looks sad and happy. It's as if he likes spending time with  
them, but wants to rescue the girl.' The wind sorceress had come to pity both of the young Dragonken.  
'Its not like they did anything to deserve this. Damn Naraku.' That's when Kagura noticed that Tsukasa was looking at her.  
'He can't possibly know that I'm here. He would have done  
something about it. Damn, if they find out I'm watching them...' When Kagura looked at the young Dragon Mage again, his eyes were on the dragon that belonged to the young Dragon Master.  
'Poor thing. What does Naraku want with them?' While she contemplated this, she looked over the other members of the group. The young miko, Kagome was currently in her true form, talking to the two Kitsune, who were genuinely interested in the conversation. The Tajiya Sango and the Houshi Miroku were holding their own discussion whilst the fire neko walked beside them. InuYasha was following the dragon Vahn, lost in his own little world. When she looked back at Tsukasa, she noticed that he had a small, sad smile on his face.  
'He looks so frail from up here, like he could break apart at  
anytime. Damn you Naraku....'  
  
==Tsukasa's POV==  
'Well isn't this amusing. I bet I'm the only one who knows she's  
even here.' He'd noticed Kagura was following them a while ago, when he heard a mind voice that did not belong to anyone in the group. He'd almost told them she was there, but stopped when he heard how frustrating it was to be forced to obey Naraku. And how much she pitied them.  
'Well, we aren't supposed to know she's there, so I guess I'll  
pretend I don't know.' He focused on Vahn again, and heard Kagura's mental sigh of relief.  
'She isn't going to attack us, so I can ignore her thoughts.'  
  
"Tsukasa, I want to ask you something. Do you mind?" Kagome spoke up, stepping in beside him.  
  
=Of course I don't mind. What is your question?= He noted that she was very nervous and uncertain.  
  
"How much do you know about Tenshi Youkai, Tsukasa?"  
  
=I know enough to answer most questions. What do you wish to  
know?=   
  
"What kind of powers did they have? What kind of race were  
they?" She was looking him in the eyes, hoping he knew.   
  
=Tenshi Youkai, in general, had abilities that fell into three groups:  
General Abilities, which were shared amongst the entire race;  
Class Abilities, which varied among the population; and  
Special Abilities, which were very rare. The General Abilities  
were flight, Healing, energy manipulation, and empathy. All  
Tenshi Youkai had those abilities, and therefore, you have them.  
Class Abilities fell into three groups: Elemental, Psychic, and  
Spiritual. Elementals had powers in tune with fire, earth, wind,  
and water. Psychics had telepathy, telekinesis, foresight, and  
teleportation. Spirituals had the ability to see, hear, talk to,  
and control spirits. Most Tenshi Youkai fell into either one or  
two of those categories. It was very rare to find one with all  
three. Special Abilities are powers beyond the others, the most  
common being Plant, and the least common Storm. Special  
Abilities granted complete control over a certain aspect of  
nature. Since we don't know yet what Classes you are, let alone  
what Specials you have, we'll move on to your second question.  
The Tenshi Youkai were once the allies of the Dragonken, a very  
long time ago. They were a very tolerant and forgiving race for  
the most part. They had very little prejudice against anyone. It  
is a rather grand legacy, Kagome.=   
  
==Kagome's POV==  
'Whoa, Tsukasa wasn't kidding when he said he could answer my  
questions.' She had been shocked at the sheer number of attributes that her race had. Her head had been reeling when she realized how many powers she might have.  
'I hope that the others can help me train them. Otherwise, we  
could all get hurt!' She worried over this for a while, when she felt a tug on her soul.  
'Kikyou? What is she doing, coming here now?' When she looked over at InuYasha, she was surprised to see that he hadn't noticed her yet.  
"Youko, do you smell something?" Youko looked at her and sniffed the air. He then began to cover his nose.  
  
"Ugh, I smell death and ashes, damn that reeks!" Youko demonstrated just how much it reeked by being unable to breath in through his nose. She looked at Tsukasa to check on him, and he was rooted to the spot, staring in the direction of her incarnation, Kikyou.  
  
=Kagome, that's her. The one who looks like you but is not you!  
She's the one who hurt Cairi!= Tsukasa was beginning to panic slightly.  
  
"What does she want Tsukasa? Tell me!" She was worried about him; he was becoming more and more upset.  
  
=She wants the rest of her soul, to drag InuYasha into hell, and  
she wants ......= Tsukasa trailed off, uncertain.  
  
"Tsukasa, what does Kikyou want? You can tell us!" Sango told him, concerned for her new friend.  
  
"We are your friends, we won't abandon you." Miroku stated calmly, while Shippou broadcasted his agreement. Youko nodded at Tsukasa when he looked his way. Sweating slightly from fear, he took a deep breath and began.  
  
=She wants me. She also wants Cairi. She believes the powers we  
possess would help her destroy Naraku once and for all. As for  
how she'll use that power, she's going to spell bind us.= Tsukasa was now shaking, literally, with both fear and rage. And to be perfectly honest, so was Kagome.  
  
'How dare she, how dare she, how dare she, HOW DARE  
SHE!!!!!!!!!' While she raged silently, Kikyou stepped forward into the clearing. She was wearing her usual red and white miko garb, had her hair in its restraint, and was carrying her bow and quiver. She looked at them all before smiling.  
  
"You've made some new friends I see. Why don't you introduce  
them to me, InuYasha? After all, we'll be traveling together." Kikyou had that small smile she was so loved for in her lifetime on. It did not distract them from her words.  
  
"What does she mean, InuYasha? Surely she doesn't mean to  
journey with us?" Miroku inquired, while the others all stared at Kikyou, appalled and disgusted beyond words.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikyou. I forgot to tell them you'd be joining us." InuYasha looked apologetically at Kikyou, and she smiled at him with forgiveness.   
(AH YUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! Gag me with a spoon!)  
  
"Why do you wish to join us, miko? Not all of us are so  
forgiving of your crimes as him." Youko had stepped in front of Kagome, and had begun growling slightly. He also pulled Kagome closer to him with his tails. At this action, Kagome started to blush.  
  
'Why is he being so protective of me? InuYasha never acted quite  
like this. Is he in love with me?' She became very confused, until Kikyou snapped her out of it.  
  
==Kikyou's POV==  
"You have no reason to fear for her safety. I am no threat to  
her." She said, projecting calm and sincerity. She then began to look over the rest of the group.  
'The only real threat to me is the one called Tsukasa. His power  
far surpasses my own. He is the one I need to incapacitate.' She was completely unconcerned about InuYasha or the others. Except for Kagome.  
'My reincarnation has finally given up on taking InuYasha from  
me. I will take back my soul after Naraku dies.' As she thought this, she heard a sharp intake of breath. She looked in the direction of the gasp. It was Tsukasa.  
'I forgot, he can read minds.' While he turned to Kagome to warn her, she cast her ofudas at him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed in agony, for those wards were made to force dragons in to unconsciousness thru pain.  
  
"Tsukasa!!" The others, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, and Youko ran over to him. Youko caught him before he hit the ground. As Youko lowered him down gently, Miroku examined the ofudas. When he finished, he was extremely angry.  
  
"Miroku, what happened to him?" Sango asked, worried about her friend.  
  
"Those are dragon subduing ofudas that knock them  
unconsciousness thru agony. She knew that these would hurt him!" Miroku reached to remove it, only to be shocked.  
  
"No one can remove the wards from his body, except me. You will  
let me travel with you, or he will never be free from the pain." Now she smiled at them again, relishing the thought of having Tsukasa under her control.  
'I don't need to remove all of them, just the ones they can see.  
I can activate the remaining ward at any time I choose. He will  
have to obey me then.' She smirked at the thought of having the Dragon Mage's power at her command.  
  
"How dare you..." Kagome had stood up, and was facing Kikyou with her head bowed. She was clenching her hands into fists, enraged by Kikyou's cruelty. Her hair began floating, and she was slightly pulsating.  
"How dare you hurt him?! How dare you demand such things of us,  
you self centered BITCH!" At that, she raised her eyes to Kikyou's, and they were full of rage.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome? Worried about your friend? He'll be  
fine once the wards are removed." Kikyou taunted, enjoying her copy's anger. That is, until the sky started to darken with storm clouds. When she looked back at her reincarnation, she noticed that Kagome's eyes were glowing a dark, angry blue.  
  
"You will not lie to me, Kikyou. Tsukasa already told me that  
you plan to control him. I also know that you want to steal my  
soul. I think you should just go to hell right now!" As Kagome spoke, lightening began to strike at Kikyou.  
  
"I don't believe it! Kagome is controlling the storm!" Miroku exclaimed in awe. They could only watch as a wind that would have made Kagura jealous lifted them both from the ground. Kagome then raised both her hands to the sky, and lightning struck them, becoming an arrow and a bow. She drew her "bow", and aimed for Kikyou.  
  
"Heaven's Arrow!" With that she released the arrow, and it hit Kikyou in the chest. She then lowered both of them to the ground, the glow in her eyes fading as the storm cleared.  
  
"Kikyou! Are you alright?" InuYasha ran to Kikyou's side, only to have her lifted out of there by her soul skimmers.  
  
"Farewell, InuYasha. Perhaps we shall meet again." As she said that she faded into the distance, leaving Kagome and Tsukasa unconscious.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
End Chapter Six  
I would like to take a moment to suggest a story for you to read.  
I think you should read Enchanted Orbs by syrinxsong. I love that fanfic. It is very well written.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
/ 


	7. Meet Sesshoumaru, the stoic Youkai lord!

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora. Nothing else, especially not InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho, or dot hackSIGN, and I borrowed Vahn's name from Escaflowne. I also don't own the songs. I will let you know if I do.

Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!

Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race, a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to find out...

Pairings:

Youko/Kagome/Hiei

Kikyou/Hojo

Sango/Miroku

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

Tsukasa/Cairi

=...=(Telepathy)

"..."(Talking)

-...-(Language of the Dragonken)

# # (Spells or Flashback)

'...'(Thinking privately)

[ ... ] (Cairi talking to her other selves)

... (Sounds)

:: ...:: (Singing)

/ ... / (Actions)

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Chapter Seven: Meet Sesshoumaru, the stoic Youkai Lord!

==Cairi's POV==

'It's so dark, so quiet. What has happened? Where are they? Why can't I sense them? It's to quiet. Vahn? Vahn, where are you?'

=Vahn? Where are you? Why is it so dark? = It was completely empty. There was nothing but her and the Shukumei no tama. She was alone.

'Where are the others?'

[Cairi!] A young girl with white hair and amber eyes runs over to her.

[Airi! Where are Seth, and Anora? Why aren't they here?]

[Calm yourself, Cairi. All of us are here.] A soft masculine voice entered her thoughts. Cairi and Airi turn around, and see a young woman with black hair and gold eyes, and a young man with navy blue hair with light silver streaks and crimson eyes. She sighed with relief, but her expression remained serious.

[Please, warn Tsukasa. Something's wrong.] The others stared at her in shock. Finally, Anora spoke up.

[You mean, take our physical forms?] She and the others were most concerned. Cairi nods at them.

[Yes, Tsukasa must be warned.] The others inside her all bow their heads.

[We shall go warn him. However, Airi must stay here.] Cairi nods in consent, understanding the need to have one of them with her.

[Very well. Go safely you two.] Seth and Anora bow, and disappear.

==InuYasha's POV==

'Why did Kikyou do this to them? The Kikyou I knew wouldn't have done such terrible things.' It had been an hour since the battle with Kikyou, and Kagome had yet to wake up. As for Tsukasa, they couldn't remove the ofudas without Kagome's aid so he was still unconscious.

"Kagome's going to be okay, isn't she?" Shippou looked up at Youko as he asked this question, hoping for an answer from the elder Kitsune. Youko looked down at Shippou for a few moments before answering the question.

"Of course she'll be okay Shippou, she's just tired. The one I'm worried about is Tsukasa. Those ofudas are not good for him." As he said this, he looked over at Tsukasa with concern plainly evident. This only served to anger InuYasha.

"Kagome's the one you should be worried about, baka!" he snapped angrily.

"I am worried about Kagome, but she is exhausted, not in extreme agony." Youko stated coolly, which only served to further irritate InuYasha. He was about to reply when Kagome opened her eyes.

"Kagome, you're awake. I was worried." Youko said while pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Youko." Kagome gently pulls away, looking him in the eyes. Just then, InuYasha starts growling.

'How dare that bastard touch what is mine?!' He was getting angry, very angry, about this contact between Youko...and Kagome.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" At the sound of Kagome's soft concerned voice, he calmed. He shrugged it off. Kagome smiled at him, and then turned towards Sango.

"Sango, what happened to Tsukasa? Did you get the wards off?" Kagome asked hopefully, watching her friend, only to gasp when Sango shook her head no.

==Kagome's POV==

'They couldn't get the wards off? Oh no, Tsukasa!!' She turned immediately toward the futon behind her. She couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

"We couldn't remove the wards Kagome." InuYasha said, looking at the young Dragonken sadly. Tsukasa was pale, sweating and gasping from the pain. He was shaking uncontrollably with fever.

'What has Kikyou done to him?! He did nothing to deserve anything like this!!' She moved to Tsukasa's side, and carefully reached towards the ofudas. When she wasn't shocked, she began to remove them. As soon as she removed all of them, she checked on Tsukasa's condition. She noticed that he was beginning to breath easily again, and released a sigh of relief.

'He's alright...' Kagome couldn't help but smile down at her sleeping friend. She began sponging of his face.

'He's going to be okay.' That's when she noticed that Tsukasa was starting to come to. He finally opened his eyes. As he sat up, he looked around at them. As he took note of their concern, he smiled shakily.

=I guess we know the answer to one question. Kagome is definitely in the Storm class. Nice attack, by the way. Most impressive. = He started to stand up when he winced slightly, causing Kagome, Sango, and Youko to shove him back down.

"Tsukasa, you shouldn't be moving yet! The wards were only removed a few minutes ago!" Kagome couldn't believe how careless Tsukasa was being. That's when Vahn spoke up.

=Tsukasa, you should listen to your friends. You know how Cairi would feel if you injured yourself just so you could rescue her sooner. = His voice was heavy with concern. Tsukasa nodded, and lay back down.

=I know, Vahn. I just hate making people worry about me. = He sounded sad and ashamed.

"Well, we're your friends. It is our right to worry about you." Youko said, looking down at him. Sango sat down on his other side. Tsukasa smiled up at them, making them all smile back. Just as he did though, he tensed, and turned his head away from them.

=There's a really powerful Youkai headed our way. His name is Sesshoumaru. = Tsukasa looked really weak just then.

"Why's he here?" InuYasha asked, wanting to get the advantage over his brother. Tsukasa began to close his eyes in concentration.

=He is curious about the new scents in your group. He's also here because of the power surge during Kagome's attack. = He looked really tired suddenly.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong?"

=I'm just tired, Kagome. Nothing a little sleep won't fix. =

"You can't sleep now! Sesshoumaru is really strong! We'll need your help. He already knows you're here. If you don't show yourself, he'll come after you." InuYasha was really mad. He didn't want anyone to miss his victory over Sesshoumaru.

=I never said I would sleep now. I said I would require rest to regain my strength. = Tsukasa sat up, defying the attempts to restrain him. Said attempts halted when he spoke up.

=He's here. = Everyone immediately went outside.

==Sesshoumaru's POV==

'So, my brother's group has grown, how interesting.' Sesshoumaru watched as the group came out of the hut to face him. He saw three beings that he did not recognize. He also noticed that the miko wench was missing.

"Well, little brother, I see you've made a few new friends." The one leaning on the new Kitsune's shoulder bothered him. He couldn't place the scent. The Tenshi Youkai standing beside the Kitsune to help support the stranger also confused him. It smelled like the strange miko that travels with his pathetic brother.

"Who are they?" They were surprised by his confusion.

"I am Youko Kurama. /He points to Kagome/ that is Kagome, she was under a concealing spell to make her look human."

'So the Tenshi Youkai was the miko? What is the other one.'

= Greetings, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am Dragon Mage Tsukasa Shadowstar of the Dragonken. = The stranger bowed his head at the same time.

"You won't get the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru!" The baka, InuYasha yelled.

"I merely came to ascertain the identities of your new companions. I have no desire to spend more time then necessary near you." With that, he turned to leave.

'I wonder if my brother is aware of the true powers of the young Dragonken?'

=He's not. I never told them. I ask that you don't inform anyone of my true potential. =

'I won't, Tsukasa. Farewell.'

==Kagura's POV==

'So not even Sesshoumaru knows what Tsukasa is until informed. They do come from an undiscovered land.' Kagura was in a nearby tree, watching the group as commanded. She watched as they went back into the hut for the night. Kagome and Youko helped the exhausted Dragonken inside.

'I wish I had friends like that.' She thought wistfully. She was startled when someone replied.

=One day you will, Kagura. One day you will. = The voice was not her own.

'I hope their right whoever they are. I hope their right.'

End Chapter Seven.

I'm going to start another fanfic entitled 'Guardian Souls' soon. Please be on the alert.

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	8. Meet the Reikai Tantei, the Spirit Detec...

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora. Nothing else, especially not InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho, or dot hackSIGN, and I borrowed Vahn's name from Escaflowne. I also don't own the songs. I will let you know if I do.

Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!

Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race, a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to find out...

Pairings:

Youko/Kagome/Hiei

Kikyou/Hojo

Sango/Miroku

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

Tsukasa/Cairi

=...=(Telepathy)

"..."(Talking)

-...-(Language of the Dragonken)

# # (Spells or Flashback)

'...'(Thinking privately)

[ ... ] (Cairi talking to her other selves)

{ ... } (Youko and Kurama talking)

... (Sounds)

:: ...:: (Singing)

/ ... / (Actions)

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Chapter Eight: Meet the Reikai Tantei, The Spirit Detectives of Earth!

==Yusuke's POV==

'Damn that toddler! How the hell am I supposed to find and capture "Dragonken" from the past if I don't even know what they look like?'

=By waiting for Lady Death to show up to take us to the appropriate time and location, Detective. =

"Hiei! Don't do that! I was waiting!" Yusuke had fallen on his butt when his friend Hiei had spoken in his mind, using a Jagan eye.

"Hiei is right, Yusuke. You should be more patient. Botan will be here soon." Kurama stated from behind Yusuke, helping him up. Of course, Kuwabara just has to make things worse.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Urameshi is such a clumsy baka! I can't believe he fell on his butt." Kuwabara was bent over in his mirth, so of course Hiei couldn't resist humiliating him. He jumps down out of his tree and shoves him forward a little.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Hiei!!!" Of course, everyone else patiently waits for Kuwabara to stand up since Botan arrived.

"Come on, people! This mission's not getting itself done!" she says ever so happily, standing by the portal. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama walk through. Botan drags Kuwabara through.

"Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai!" Just then they here an explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They heard a scream.

"That could be them! Come on!" They all run of in the direction of the scream.

==Kagome's POV==

'I wonder what Sesshoumaru wanted with Tsukasa? He seemed more interested in Tsukasa then in any of us.' Kagome was sitting at Tsukasa's side while he rested, recovering from the ofudas Kikyou used on him.

'He looks so frail, so sad. What is going to happen to him next?' She heard him stirring slightly so she looked down at him. Tsukasa had opened his eyes. He looked around, dazed, until he saw her. Without warning, he smiled.

=Kagome. I'm glad to see you. = He started to sit up. Kagome moved immediately to assist him in his effort.

"Tsukasa, are you all right? Did you get enough rest?" She sighed with relief as he nodded at her. Suddenly, he turned to look at her, his expression serious.

=Kagome, would you like me to give you some training in your powers? = he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"I would like that very much, Tsukasa. Shall we begin now."

=Yes, let's go outside and warn the others to stand clear. = She helped him to his feet and they went outside to begin.

"Now what?" She looked at her friend, who pointed to a spot nearby.

=Stand there, Kagome. It is the clearest spot. = Nodding, she took her place. Then she looked at Tsukasa for further instruction.

=Focus on the weather, think about what you want it to be. =

'Okay, I want a light breeze, it's getting warm.' As soon as she finished the thought, a breeze began to lift her hair and Tsukasa's.

"Did I do that?" She couldn't believe it.

'All I did was think about it.'

=Yes, you did that. Now, focus on your attack from before. Summon the lightning and create your bow. =

"Okay... I'll try." She closed her eyes and focused. As she did, a storm came up. Rain began to fall. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, glowing that dark blue.

"Heaven's Arrow!" Again the bow and arrow of lightning appeared, and she drew it, aiming towards a tree.

=Aim at me, Kagome. = Tsukasa's voice entered her mind. Without thinking she followed his instructions. Once the arrow was pointed at his chest, she released it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tsukasa fell to his knees, the lightning that had formed the arrow surrounding him.

"Tsukasa!!!" Kagome instantly ran to his side, as did the others in their group.

"What have I done? Why did he tell me to shot it at him."

=I'm.../gasp/...all right... Kagome. I... had to see...just how strong... your attack is. I'm sorry I worried you. =

"Don't you dare do that again!" Everyone yelled at him at once, making him start with confusion. He started to smile, when he tensed and looked off to the side.

=Youkai and humans with great spirit power are coming this way. = As soon as he said it, five people entered the clearing.

"Who are you, and what is he?" The one in green said.

==Kurama's POV==

'What is he?' He thought looking at the young man on the ground, kneeling. Yusuke seemed confused as well. That is when Youko spoke up.

{That's Tsukasa...what is he doing here?}

{You know him?}Kurama asked in confusion, looking at his other self.

{I knew him a long time ago, Kurama. Back in the Sengoku Jidai.}

{Youko! We are in the Sengoku Jidai!}

{Oh yeah...right. So who are we after again?}

{The two Dragonken. Koenma said it was important.}

=Youko? = A strange mind voice entered his head.

{Tsukasa? Is that really you?} Youko was speaking to the new voice as though he was familiar with it.

=It's me all right. What are you doing in there? =

{Long story. Listen, these people I'm with right now, they're after you and Cairi. RUN!!!} Immediately following Youko's warning to the stranger in my head, the stranger on the ground started to run.

"Stop right there!" Yusuke lifted his arm, preparing to fire a spirit gun. Hiei, of course, was a little more direct. He was quite suddenly in front of the stranger, with his sword out. The stranger stopped, shaking.

"Who and what are you?" Hiei asked, his voice hinting at the danger he was in.

=I am Dragon Mage Tsukasa Shadowstar of the Dragonken. = It was the mind voice from before, the stranger was Tsukasa.

"You will come with us." Yusuke stated in a no nonsense tone. Tsukasa, still shaking, lowered his head and fell to his knees.

=I...I can't. I won't go. = His voice was full of fear and anger. Hiei pointed his sword at him.

"You will come with us. You have no choice." All of the Spirit Detectives, including myself, surrounded him. He lifted his head towards the sky. He was crying silently, tears flowing down his cheeks.

=I will not go. = His eyes began to glow white. The wind picked up in strength.

=I don't want to go! I will not abandon her! = The sky darkened with storm clouds, lightning struck the ground.

=CAIRI!!!!! = Lightning struck down on him, surrounding him with it's power. Hiei moved quickly, throwing a rock at the back of his neck. When it struck, the storm ended, and the boy slumped forward, unconscious.

"Don't touch him!" We turned to see the young Tenshi Youkai standing there, a bow and arrow in her hands.

"If you've hurt him, I swear I'll purify you!! What do you want with him?" That's when I see Youko standing beside her, looking toward Tsukasa.

"What the hell?!"

End Chapter Eight

Like it? I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

P

L

E

A  
S  
E  
  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W!  
/


	9. Meet Seth and Anora, the Guardian Spirit...

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora. Nothing else, especially not InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho, or dot hackSIGN, and I borrowed Vahn's name from Escaflowne. I also don't own the songs. I will let you know if I do.

Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!

Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race, a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to find out

Pairings:

Youko/Kagome/Hiei

Kikyou/Hojo

Sango/Miroku

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

Tsukasa/Cairi

: ... : (Telepathy)

"..."(Talking)

-...-(Language of the Dragonken)

#...# (Spells or Flashback)

'...'(Thinking privately)

)...( (Cairi talking to her other selves)

((...)) (Youko and Kurama talking)

()...() (Sounds)

:: ... :: (Singing)

/ ... / (Actions)

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Chapter Nine: Meet Seth and Anora, the Guardian Spirits of the Dragon Master!

(())Kurama's POV(())

"What the hell?!" Yusuke exclaimed, looking at the other Youko Kurama. The other ignored him, looking at the Dragonken who lay on the ground behind us.

((Youko? Any idea as to what's going on?)) Kurama asks the Kitsune spirit within him. They had not expected Youko's past self to show up.

((Yes, I happen to have a very good idea of what's going on. He sounded very angry and worried, but before Kurama could ask him about it, Hiei entered the conversation.

:And just what is going on, Youko Kurama? Care to explain?: Hiei sounded angry with Youko for not informing them that he had known one of the Dragonken.

((You have managed to frighten and provoke one of the strongest beings in existence. You have also managed to anger some very powerful friends of said being.)) Youko sounded like he was barely containing his rage. Kurama wanted to ask him how he knew that, but before he could, the Tenshi Youkai started to speak again.

"Who are you and why did you attack Tsukasa?" There was very real anger in her voice. She had not lowered her weapon at all since we had attacked her friend. Yusuke answered her.

"We are the Reikai Tantei, and we are on a mission to find and capture two Dragonken." Yusuke answered, looking her in the eyes.

"That does not give you the right to hurt him!" The other Youko was now kneeling beside Tsukasa, giving us a very angry look.

"He tried to escape and refused to come with us, not to mention that attack he was about to use!" Kuwabara spoke out, adding his two cents. His reply, however, caused both of our questioners to look angry.

"And did you even bother to ask him why he didn't want to leave? Did you even consider that he is new to our world?" She gave them a very angry glare as she said this, particularly Kuwabara. That's when Youko spoke out.

"Did you even consider the possibility that he is being hunted and attacked by many people he has never even met? That he's only just recuperated from a traumatic experience?!" There was enough anger in his voice to frighten Hiei.

((Youko, is this true?))

((Yes, it is. We must be patient, and listen to Tsukasa's story. When he wakes up.)) Just then, Yusuke decided to be smart and apologize.

"Listen, we're sorry. We don't know anything about the Dragonken. We were just told to capture them." He sounded very ashamed of himself.

"Why don't you stay, and listen to Tsukasa's story when he wakes up?" The Tenshi Youkai suggested, much calmer now. She smiled at us.

"My name is Kagome. His name /points at Youko/ is Youko Kurama. That monk /points to Miroku/ is Miroku. The Tajiya /points to Sango/ is Sango. The Hanyou over there /points at InuYasha/ is InuYasha. This little one /points to Shippou/ is Shippou. The silvery white dragon over there is Vahn." The Reikai Tantei introduce themselves to them, and Youko Kurama carries Tsukasa over to the hut they were staying in. All of them had started chatting when we heard a slight groan. When they looked down, they saw Tsukasa's eyes open.

(())Tsukasa's POV(())

:What is everybody looking at me like that for?: He said, agitated. The others all looked as though they hadn't expected him to wake up so soon.

:Because you were knocked unconscious by a thrown object.: Hiei stated, much annoyed.

:It's not my fault that you made me desperate, Hiei. Nice Jagan, by the way.: Tsukasa watched Hiei's expression at that thought. It was extremely entertaining. It was a look a kin to the one Youko had once given him. As before, he started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You should see the look on your face, Hiei! It's so funny!!" He was laughing so hard he was trembling.

'Wait, that's not from laughing. That is from that feeling I get whenever the Guardians are near by!' He immediately stopped laughing, looking in the direction of the sensation.

(())Kagome's POV(())

Everyone was dumbfounded by his abrupt change of moods, but Hiei was very angry.

"You think I'm funny, you weakling! You are so dead!" The others were about to restrain him when Tsukasa's eyes glowed a light blue color and Hiei was pinned against a wall. He looked at Tsukasa in shock, as did the rest of us. He looked so...sad.

:I'm afraid that I don't have time to tell you what you wish to know or deal with you in a reasonable fashion at the moment. I have something I must do, but I will be back in a few minutes.: Then, without waiting for the others to respond, he closed his eyes and disappeared.

:I thought I sensed them.: Vahn said, looking surprisingly calm. Everyone looked at him, unable to comprehend the change in Tsukasa's demeanor.

"What do you mean, Vahn? Who did you sense? How did Tsukasa do that?" Youko asked, while Kurama looked up at Hiei, who was still not free from the wall.

:Tsukasa has psychic powers. It is well within his abilities to move things or people with his mind. He can also teleport himself when he wishes to.: Vahn said, carefully avoiding their first two questions. They would have asked again, except Tsukasa suddenly reappeared, lying exactly where he had been less then two minutes before. He had also brought two people with him. A young woman with black hair and gold eyes, and a young man with navy blue hair with light silver streaks and crimson eyes, both of which wore clothes that were similar in make to Tsukasa's.

"Tsukasa? Who are they?" Kagome asked nervously, getting a strange feeling from the two strangers. He looked at her, his expression surprisingly happy.

:I'm sorry! I forgot you wouldn't know who they were! The young man is Seth. The young woman is Anora. They can explain themselves better then I can.: He looked at the two, after letting Hiei down from the wall.

:We are the Guardian Spirits of the Dragon Master Cairi Lightstar. She sent us here to protect Tsukasa.: They both moved to Tsukasa, who had been trying to sit up and, without a word, helped to lean against the wall.

:Is Cairi all right? Did the dark ones who sealed her to the tree damage her soul?: He asked them, worry evident in his voice.

:No, they did not harm or taint her soul. They don't have enough power to do anything more to her then seal her to that damned tree.: This voice was masculine and contained a cold rage in it that was a clear warning to any of the danger in harming the one it s owner, Seth, protected. That same fury was contained in his crimson eyes. Anora nodded in agreement, putting an arm around Tsukasa.

:They wouldn't have had enough power to do even that if she hadn't been so exhausted from fighting the invaders and opening the path between the realms. Airi is with her, so she will be all right for a little longer.: This voice was feminine, and filled with concern.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Tsukasa should tell us why he's here and what's going on! Not all of us our so enlightened, you know!" Yusuke was clearly frustrated by the fact that everyone except him and his friends knew what was going on.

:Of course. Forgive me for forgetting that you don't know anything about my friend and me. I shall explain.: Tsukasa made himself a little more comfortable, and began.

:I am Dragon Mage Tsukasa Shadowstar of the race known as the Dragonken. Our kind is closely related to dragons. We lived in our own domain, separate from yours. One day, many Youkai came through a rift in the fabric of our world.: All of the shard hunters heads shot up. This was not something he had told them!

:They proceeded to kill all of my kind, though all of the Dragonken are strong warriors in one sense or another. There were never to many of us to begin with. We were over run. I managed to destroy as many of the Youkai as I could, trying to find my friend, Dragon Master Cairi Lightstar. I found her in the Mystic Shrine, and she was opening the path between worlds. Before she finished the spell, she handed me the Shikon shards. She had summoned to her every shard within our world. She told me to keep them hidden, and sent me through the portal. After I left, I landed in this realm, near a village. I was completely exhausted, so I went to sleep. That was when Kagome and InuYasha found me. I met their friends, and Subaru, my dragon, returned with Vahn, Cairi's dragon. He told us that Cairi had been sealed against a tree by a powerful miko at the request of the one called Naraku. My new friends decided to help me rescue Cairi. It was soon after that that we met Youko. A short time ago, Kikyou, the one who sealed Cairi, came and placed excruciatingly painful wards on me. Kagome used her powers as a Tenshi Youkai to defeat her, and I decided to train Kagome after my recovery. I told Kagome to use her attack on me. Soon after that I sensed you, and you attacked me. I refused to go because I haven't saved my friend, or helped my new friends defeat Naraku, as I promised. I also am not aware of having done anything wrong.: All of them were silent after this emotionless recital.

(())Hiei's POV(())

'That is what he has been dealing with all this time? The death of his entire race? Agony and torture of the body and the soul?' Hiei was in shock, compared to what Tsukasa had been through, the pain he had felt when he got his Jagan eye seemed trivial. He noticed that no one else could speak from the horror the felt.

"I will help you save your friend." He stated this, swearing without words to help him. Tsukasa gave him a look so full of gratitude that Hiei was compelled to nod at him.

:Thank you, Hiei. I accept your offer, my friend.: Tsukasa then smiled sadly, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes, they were so tired that everyone realized just how exhausting the entire day had been.

:I suggest we all get some sleep. Good night, my friends.: With that, his eyes fell shut, and the Guardians leaned him gently against the wall, sitting on either side of him. Everyone chose a place to sleep. Soon after, sleep they all did.

End Chapter Nine

I am very sorry for not updating in so long. I am hoping you forgive me. My other fanfic, Guardian Souls, will be coming soon. It has been changed. I'm having some problems with the icons I use.

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W


	10. Return of the Jealous miko, Kikyou!

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora. Nothing else, especially not InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho, or dot hackSIGN, and I borrowed Vahn's name from Escaflowne. I also don't own the songs. I will let you know if I do.

Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!

Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race, a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to find out...

Pairings:

Youko/Kagome/Hiei

Kikyou/Hojo

Sango/Miroku

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

Tsukasa/Cairi

To avoid confusion; I'll be referring to the Youko who's living in the Sengoku era as Youko; and I'll be referring to the Youko who's living inside Shuuichi in the form of Kurama as Kurama except when inside their shared minds.

: ... : (Telepathy)

"..."(Talking)

-...-(Language of the Dragonken)

# # (Spells or Flashback)

'...'(Thinking privately)

(: ... :) (Cairi talking to her other selves)

:( ... ): (Youko and Kurama talking)

()...() (Sounds)

:: ... :: (Singing)

/ ... / (Actions)

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Chapter Ten: Return of the Jealous Miko, Kikyou!

(()) Naraku's POV (())

'Kikyou's plan to control Tsukasa has failed. I wonder what she's going to attempt next?' Naraku was looking at the Dragon Master through Kanna's mirror. He watched as Kikyou came to the tree, looking up at the one she had sealed to it. She reached up toward the arrow, then pulled her hand away. She had nearly freed the hostage!

"What the hell is Kikyou thinking? Does she have any idea how much that would mess up my plans?!" He was somewhat relieved when Kikyou turned to leave, disappearing with the power of her soul stealers.

'What is she up to now?'

(()) Tsukasa's POV (())

'Both Seth and Anora are here. Cairi must be very worried to send them both to us.' Tsukasa turned to look at the two Guardians. They had woken him up early to check on his injuries, and to make sure he got what Anora called proper nutrition. How she knew that Tsukasa had not been eating properly was beyond him. He was startled out of his reverie when Hiei woke up.

: Good morning, Hiei. : Hiei started a little, gave Tsukasa a curt nod, and stood up.

"Morning, Tsukasa." Hiei then proceeded to wake up his fellow Reikai Tantei, using ice water, flames, and sharp objects. Kurama was the only one who didn't receive this treatment, but that's because he, and everyone else who had still been asleep, had been woken up by Kuwabara's shrieking. He then proceeded to curse everything about Hiei. Yusuke's reaction was different.

"Aaaaahhhhh, damn it! I didn't wake up in time to avoid the wake up call." Yusuke turned to Hiei, who was smirking at Kuwabara's useless insults.

"Thanks for waking us up, Hiei." Yusuke demonstrated his gratefulness with a slight bow, which Hiei replied to with a nod.

"Will someone PLEASE shut Kuwabaka up?! All this noise is hurting my ears!" Youko complained, covering his ears with his hands. All the other Youkai, including Kagome, agreed with that assessment. Tsukasa looked over at the big whining baby, and his eyes turned completely purple for a moment. Everyone stared in amazement as Kuwabara continued to act like he was yelling, but he wasn't making any noise. When Kuwabara finally realized he wasn't making a sound, he glared at Tsukasa. Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at him.

: What? You expect me to ignore the fact that your whining was hurting my friends' ears? Not to mention the fact that you said the same thing TEN TIMES already? : Tsukasa was extremely annoyed.

'If I didn't know for a fact that he's a brainless baka, I'd think he was doing it on purpose.' Tsukasa sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Kuwabara's voice was back.

"...You dishonest little wimp! I bet you're so weak you have to rely on your precious magic to do everything for you!" Kuwabara looked angry enough to be even more unreasonable then before. However, Tsukasa's mind had gone blank with rage. He looked towards the ground.

'How dare you...'

(()) Kagome's POV (())

: A wimp, am I? : Tsukasa's voice was no longer gentle. He looked up at Kuwabara, his eyes filled with a cold rage. He stood up, never once taking his eyes off Kuwabara.

: Would you care to prove it? : Kagome was shocked by the rage that was in his voice. Nothing about him seemed remotely gentle now.

'What wrong with him? Why is he so angry?' Everyone was visibly shocked at the change in him, even Hiei. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Kuwabara (Way too dense to see the change), Seth, and Anora. When she looked at the latter two, she saw concern in their eyes. Kuwabara, however, had to take Tsukasa's challenge.

"Let's go! I'll prove to everyone how weak you are!" Kuwabara boasted, walking outside. Tsukasa and the others followed. Tsukasa stood on one side of the clearing, Kuwabara on the other. Tsukasa started to lift one of his arms towards the sky.

: How weak I am? Well maybe, : A sand-colored staff with a large, crescent like top and a red orb-like jewel (The one Tsukasa uses in dothackSIGN) appeared in his upraised hand. He lowered his arm, holding the staff at his side.

: But then, who am I to judge my own skill. : He looked directly into Kuwabara's eyes.

"Let's do this!" Kuwabara yelled, running forward towards Tsukasa. He punched Tsukasa, but his arm passed right through him. Then before their eyes, he disappeared.

: What are you aiming for? : Kuwabara turned around; Tsukasa was right behind him! He had the same cold expression as Sesshoumaru does during his fights.

"You cheater!" Kuwabara swung at him again, this time Tsukasa took the punch, right in the chest. Kuwabara started laughing and proclaiming how great he was, when he finally noticed that Tsukasa hadn't moved an inch. Tsukasa had been looking down at the part of his chest Kuwabara had it; he looked up right into his eyes.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tsukasa said, cold rage in his voice. Kagome heard Anora gasp.

"What is it? What's going on?" Kagome asked, concern and confusion all through her tone. She had been looking at Anora, but it was Seth who answered her.

: He has lost control of his rage. : Seth sounded very worried; he didn't even look at her once when he answered her question.

"Rage?" Sango asked, clearly frightened by the change in Tsukasa. This time, Anora was the one who answered.

: Yes. All Dragonken have extreme emotional capacities. That is why they practiced in so many different paths and careers. None of our kind wants to lose control of their emotions, for their emotions amplify their power. : Just then, Tsukasa hit Kuwabara in the side with his staff. Kuwabara collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. Tsukasa looked down at him.

: You are pathetic, Kuwabara. Yet you dared to judge me? : Tsukasa broke off in his description of Kuwabara's deficiencies, turning towards the woods. That's when Kagome felt the presence of Kikyou.

'She came back?' Everyone turned as Kikyou entered the clearing, watching Tsukasa intently.

(()) Kikyou's POV (())

'I did not expect them to be able to remove my wards. But something is different about Tsukasa.' Kikyou noticed that Tsukasa had just beaten down a human teenager, brutally.

"You are a dangerous being, Dragonken. Just like her." Tsukasa started, his attention caught.

: What have you done to her now, zombie? : There was a deep but unmistakable threat in Tsukasa's voice. Kikyou couldn't help but smirk.

'Once you know the strings, the puppet is easy to control.' She snickered quietly, when she noticed Tsukasa had disappeared.

"Where...?" Kikyou didn't even get a chance to finish her statement before she felt a hand on her throat, lifting her into the air.

: Right in front of you, you baka. : That was when he started to choke her.

'What the hell has happened to him? This is not how he behaves.'

: It is when you hurt me, my friends, and their families, koromiko. And now, you will pay. : His eyes went completely red, and flames of darkness began to devour her.

: Return to hell, you bitch. Face your true punishment there! : Kikyou couldn't get away from the flames, soon she would be ash once more.

"F-farewell...InuYasha." And with that, she finally passed into the after life.

(()) Kurama's POV (())

Tsukasa let his arm drop back to his side after the undead miko was gone. He then turned to look at them, his eyes still red.

:( This is not good. ): Youko said, panic entering his voice.

:( Why, Youko? What's wrong? ): Kurama said turning to look at his other self.

:( Tsukasa is enraged Kurama. It is going to take a miracle to calm him down again. ): he would of said more, but Tsukasa was walking towards all of them, that cold, angry expression on his face.

: So, who wants to fight me now? :

End Chapter Ten

Another evil cliffy, but I don't know what to do. Is anyone even reading this? If you are, then:

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E  
  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W /


	11. Meet Cairi, the Dragon Master!

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora. Nothing else, especially not InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho, or dot hackSIGN, and I borrowed Vahn's name from Escaflowne. I also don't own the songs. I will let you know if I do.

Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!

Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race, a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to find out...

Pairings:

Youko/Kagome/Hiei

Kikyou/Hojo

Sango/Miroku

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

Tsukasa/Cairi

To avoid confusion; I'll be referring to the Youko who's living in the Sengoku era as Youko; and I'll be referring to the Youko who's living inside Shuuichi in the form of Kurama as Kurama except when inside their shared minds.

: ... :(Telepathy)

"..."(Talking)

-...-(Language of the Dragonken)

# # (Spells or Flashback)

'...'(Thinking privately)

:) ... (: (Cairi talking to her other selves)

(: ... :) (Youko and Kurama talking)

() ... () (Sounds)

:: ... :: (Singing)

/ ... / (Actions)

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Chapter Eleven: Meet Cairi, the Dragon Master!

(()) Kagome's POV (())

: So who wants to fight me now? : Tsukasa looked at us, his now red eyes glaring, voice cold. He did not remotely resemble his normal self. Vahn spoke out.

: Tsukasa! Calm down! There is no reason to prove yourself to them! : Vahn's voice was pleading, full of fear. Tsukasa turned to look at him; showing no signs of calming.

: Stay out of this, Vahn. : Tsukasa stated without emotion, staring right into Vahn's sky blue eyes. After a few moments of private conversation between the two, Vahn backed down and Tsukasa turned back toward us.

"Tsukasa what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Sango asked him, concern and fear mingled in her voice. Tsukasa turned to look at her, eyes showing nothing.

: Why am I acting like this? : He repeated; his mental voice once more showing his very real anger. Hiei began to move toward him, as if to calm him down. Tsukasa whirled around, eyes showing undertones of blue. Hiei was pushed back, sliding to a stop near the rest of them.

: None of you could ever understand what happened to me. If you truly wish to know, then prove it! : Tsukasa stepped into a fighter's stance, holding his staff very expertly.

"Tsukasa, please. Don't do this. Just tell us what's wrong." Kagome said; voice filled with concern.

'What caused him to be so enraged? What is the root of his anger?' She thought, watching, as he didn't even respond to the question.

: You won't attack me? Fine. : He took a step toward them, holding his staff in one hand. He looked at them all, a measuring look that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

: Then I will attack you! : Tsukasa moved with the same blinding speed as before, suddenly right in front of her. In fear, she let out a great pulse of power.

'Oh dear kami! Help us!'

(()) Naraku's POV (())

"Well, this is a most unexpected turn of events. I never expected the Dragon Mage to turn on his friends and do my job for me." Naraku said, relishing the irony of it all. He would have made another comment, but the pulse from behind him distracted him.

"What is going on now?" Annoyed, he turned to look behind him. However, shock at what he saw next froze that emotion solid.

'This is impossible! The seal should not be breaking!' Naraku stared in shock as pulses of energy emitted from the sealed Dragon Master, indescribable in their might. And before his eyes, the arrow pinning her there disappeared. She opened her eyes, looking around in a slight daze.

'How the HELL did the seal break?!' Before he could do anything about it, the Dragon Master vanished.

(()) Hiei's POV (())

'That was far to close.' Hiei thought as he grabbed Kagome, barely dodging Tsukasa's strike. Deprived of his target, Tsukasa turned to attack the others.

'Why is he attacking us? We are his friends!' Hiei looked over at Seth and Anora, moving beside them.

: Is there any way to calm him down? : Hiei asked in desperation, looking back at his enraged friend.

: Yes, but it is impossible. : Anora said, voice sad and pained.

"Why?" Kagome asked, standing as she got out of my arms.

: The only way to calm him is to penetrate his rage, reach his calmer self. But none of us can do that. : Seth stated, voice full of despair, watching as Tsukasa proceeded to beat down all of their friends.

"But, who can calm him?" Kagome asked. Tsukasa hadn't killed any of them yet, but he was still very angry. Seth turned to her as if to answer, but suddenly turned in unison with Anora toward the forest.

: Cairi. : They breathed, closing their eyes and lowering their heads. Suddenly, they merged, surrounding by light. When it faded, a young girl stood in their place. She has long, knee length silver hair, with a full scale of tints and shadings, a sleeveless white kimono top with silver sakura, silver hakama, and a sapphire sash with golden streams, lavender cheek marks, and a white gold sun on her forehead. Around her neck was a silver chain with a water-like jewel surrounded by a crescent moon. When she opened her eyes, they were silver with a hint of blue. Her expression was sad as she looked around her, eyes finally resting on Tsukasa.

: Tsukasa. : A sorrowful new mind-voice sounded gently in all their minds; crystal and feminine. Tsukasa's head snapped up; whirling towards the newcomer. He dropped InuYasha in shock, eyes losing their red tint. He took a step toward her, hand reaching out.

: C-Cairi...? : The one now identified as Cairi nodded, giving Tsukasa a sad smile.

(()) Cairi's POV (())

Cairi wasted no time looking at the strangers, given identities by her Guardians and Vahn. She walked over to Tsukasa, who had collapsed into a sitting position from shock.

-I'm here, Tsukasa. I'm here. – Cairi said soothingly and comfortingly, putting an arm around his shoulders. He responded to this by breaking into tears, throwing his arms around her waist and pulling himself closer to her. (Like when Sango threw herself into Kagome's arms after Naraku disappeared on that episode when Kagome nearly destroyed him.) Cairi put her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly. As he cried, she looked into the minds of his friends to determine what had happened here. Finally, he cried himself into exhaustion and passed out. His friends overcame their shock at last. and moved closer.

"Is he okay?" The one known as Shippou asked, voice full of concern.

: He will be, Shippou. But that will take time, he's very frightened right now. : Cairi told the small Kitsune, looking at him. He looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears of relief.

"Are you Cairi?" Miroku, the Hentai monk asked, his voice suspicious.

: I am. : The one known as Kagome moved to Tsukasa's side, kneeling with me.

: What was the cause of his anger? : I asked, looking directly into Kagome's eyes. She turned to look at Kuwabara, who had just gotten up.

"Kuwabara told Tsukasa that he was a weak wimp. That is when Tsukasa started to get angry." Kagome's voice was angry, obvious in its disapproval.

: No wonder he was enraged. Before you ask, Tsukasa goes into a rage whenever someone tells him he is weak or anything like that. It stems from his past. We will talk more about later when he is awake to do so himself. : Cairi stood, lifting Tsukasa into her arms. They headed into the hut, where she laid him down on the futon. Kuwabara of course had to add his two cents.

"If you are the Dragon Master Cairi Lightstar, then why didn't you take down Tsukasa?" Kuwabara asked with his usual stupidity, pose arrogant.

: I did not take him down because he did not deserve it. He is my friend, you baka, and I understood his loss of control. : Cairi looked threateningly into Kuwabara's eyes. The glare broke off when she sensed Tsukasa waking.

: How do you feel? : She asked, helping him into a sitting position. Tsukasa smiled at her weakly.

: I'll be all right Cairi. : He looked at his friends apologetically.

: I'm sorry my friends. I didn't mean for that to happen. : He stared down into his lap, attempting to hide his guilty eyes.

: I didn't mean to lose control like that. : Shippou put his hand on Tsukasa's arm, patting it comfortingly.

"Its okay, Tsukasa. We understand." Tsukasa looked down at Shippou with gratitude.

"We would like to know what made you so upset." Youko stated smoothly and calmly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

(()) Tsukasa's POV (())

: I suppose you have a right to know. : Tsukasa stated sorrowfully. He sighed deeply, moving closer to Cairi, who put her arm around him in a protective and comforting gesture.

: I didn't have a very good childhood. My mother died when I was very young, and my father was not very gentle. : He would of moved on, but Cairi cut in.

: He was physically and emotionally abusive. He hit Tsukasa on a daily basis. : Tsukasa wanted to deny it, but he knew it was true, so he decided to continue.

: Anyway, I never looked very tough, and I was always very shy. So other students at my school began bullying me, pushing me around and knocking me down. Even though I was very strong due to my training as a Dragon Mage, because of the injuries I received from my father, I couldn't help crying, so they started calling me a weakling. One day, I just snapped. Before I knew what was happening, I had taken down everyone in the group of tormentors. I even had my hands on one guy's throat. : Tsukasa looked away, trying to hide his pain. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

: Everyone started avoiding me after that. No one wanted anything to do with me, so no one learned about my father's abusive ways. That is, until a young girl transferred in to my school. One day, when they bullied me until I was enraged, she got between them and me. Looking up at them, she told them to back off. When I struck at her in my rage, she turned and caught my arm gently, staring up into my eyes. Instantly I felt calmer, and ever since that day, she's been the only one who can calm me down. We've been friends ever since. : I felt Cairi rest her head on my shoulder, and sent everyone else to sleep.

: I'll tell you more tomorrow. : Settling down with Cairi in my arms, I drifted off to sleep.

End Chapter Eleven

Aawww... so KAWAII!

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E  
  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
/


	12. Retunr of the Youkai Lord, Sesshoumaru!

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Cairi, Airi, Seth, and Anora. Nothing else, especially not InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho, or dot hackSIGN, and I borrowed Vahn's name from Escaflowne. I also don't own the songs. I will let you know if I do.

Tenshi: Now that that's dealt with, enjoy!

Summary: In the Feudal Era, Kagome comes across a strangely dressed young man named Tsukasa, who claims to be one of the last Dragon Mages. He's looking for another member of his race, a Dragon Master named Cairi Lightstar. While he travels with them, Kagome transforms. Into what, you ask? You'll just have to find out…

Pairings:

Youko/Kagome/Hiei

Kikyou/Hojo

Sango/Miroku

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

Tsukasa/Cairi

To avoid confusion; I'll be referring to the Youko who's living in the Sengoku era as Youko; and I'll be referring to the Youko who's living inside Shuuichi in the form of Kurama as Kurama except when inside their shared minds.

: … :(Telepathy)

"…"(Talking)

-…-(Language of the Dragonken)

# # (Spells or Flashback)

'…'(Thinking privately)

:) … (: (Cairi talking to her other selves)

(: … :) (Youko and Kurama talking)

() … () (Sounds)

:: ... :: (Singing)

/ … / (Actions)

-"…"- (Language of the Dragonken to those who do not understand it)

Tale of the last Dragon Master

Chapter Twelve: Return of the Youkai Lord, Sesshoumaru!

(()) Kagura's POV (())

'So, Naraku couldn't keep the Dragon Master sealed without Kikyou's added power still on the seal. I wonder what caused the girl to wake so suddenly though?' Kagura was still spying on the group; sitting up in a tree near the hut. She looked down towards the hut and was startled to see the young Dragon Master come outside, alone. Without any hesitation, she walked over to the tree in which Kagura sat.

: Why do obey him? : A crystal voice sang gently through her mind; soft and beautiful. Kagura couldn't help being shocked; why would the Dragon Master speak to her.

: I know you are there, Kagura. Tsukasa knows as well. We have decided that we would not tell the others, however. : The girl was staring straight into Kagura's eyes. She was smiling gently; clearly unconcerned about the hazards of having one of the servants so near by. When she looked into Cairi's eyes, Kagura couldn't help feeling calm and happy.

'This feeling, it's so…wonderful. Like I finally found someone to trust, to care about.' It was like falling into an eternally shifting realm of silver; drawing you forever deeper.

: It is all right. You don't have to be afraid anymore. : Kagura smiled at the calm acceptance Cairi was giving her. Cairi smiled up at her once more, and then walked off into the very center of the clearing. Kagura didn't know what to make of it; the girl was just standing there, watching the sky lighten with the approaching dawn. As the sun began to rise, she fixed her eyes upon it. Holding out her hands, a strange music began, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

'What the hell?'

(()) Kagome's POV (())

Everyone had woken up rather suddenly when this strange music had begun, coming from outside. We went to the clearing to see what was going on, when Tsukasa stopped us from going any further in.

: You cannot go any further; you will disturb her. : Tsukasa's voice was a whisper in our minds; he sounded awed and well, subdued. InuYasha looked as if he wanted to ask just who they would be disturbing, when Tsukasa looked back toward the clearing. Following his gaze, we saw what he was talking about. In the predawn light, facing the direction of the sunrise was Cairi. She had a faint glow around her; she looked so magical. That's when I realized; Cairi was the cause of the music.

: It is beginning. : Tsukasa was still quiet; but the tone of wonder had only increased. That is when a voice; not mental, but real, began to sing.

'Is that…Cairi?'

(()) Tsukasa's POV (())

'I should have remembered the traditions better. I could have given them enough warning not to come any closer.' Tsukasa thought ruefully as Cairi prepared to sing.

'I hope that this is as wonderful as it was at home. For her sake.' Cairi had loved to sing; her songs had echoed across their realm. It was a sign that she was still herself; sometimes trauma changed people.

(()) Youko's POV (())

:: Shine, bright morning light.

Now in the air the spring is coming. :: An ethereal voice had filled the clearing; and for once, the words were clearly understood by everyone. Youko couldn't help but gape; Cairi's singing gave off an aura of great power, gentle and healing.

:: Sweet blowing winds,

Singing down the hills and valleys. :: He heard Kagome gasp in shock as a breeze began to blow through the clearing. He looked at her carefully. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape.

:: Keep your eyes on me,

Now we are on the edge of Hell. :: The sun rose higher, giving Cairi an aura of light. Youko could smell the shock and awe from his friends and traveling companions. The trees and bushes were now swaying slightly; glowing faintly in time with her song.

:: Dear my love, sweet morning light.

Wait for me you've gone much farther. Too far… :: Youko looked over at Tsukasa. Tsukasa was smiling softly while his eyes were sad. He realized then that the song was starting over, the smell of spring was coming into the place. The ground itself was glowing faintly; hell, everything was glowing now.

'How is this happening…? Why is Tsukasa so calm?'

:: Shine, bright morning light.

Now in the air the spring is coming.

Sweet blowing winds,

Singing down the hills and valleys.

Keep your eyes on me,

Now we are on the edge of Hell.

Dear my love, sweet morning light.

Wait for me you've gone much farther. Too far… :: Cairi finally lowered her arms; the music fading away as she did so. She turned around, starting with surprise when she saw all of us standing there.

: Oh! Um well, I guess you would like to know what just happened…? : Cairi looked down and to the side in embarrassment, blushing lightly. Tsukasa walked over to her, putting his arm around her in a gesture of support.

: We would have had to explain eventually, Cairi. Unfortunately, that will have to wait. : He turned to look at InuYasha.

: I sense Sesshoumaru-sama is approaching, at a very high speed. In fact, : Tsukasa turned toward the west.

: He's already here. : Just as Tsukasa said, Sesshoumaru sped into the clearing, stopping some distance from them.

(()) Sesshoumaru's POV (())

'So, I was right to assume that the Dragon Mage was somehow involved in that power surge.' That's when Sesshoumaru noticed the young Dragonken standing beside Tsukasa.

"Who is the young Dragonken?" He asked, as imperious as ever. Tsukasa looked not in the least surprised, nor did the girl.

: I am Dragon Master Cairi Lightstar, Sesshoumaru-sama. I apologize for any confusion caused by my song. : She bowed her head in acknowledgement, a gesture that he returned in the form of a nod.

'So she is the cause of the disturbance.' He noticed that she seemed greatly embarrassed by the effect her actions were having; in fact she seemed to wish to disappear.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why else did you come here?" Kagome asked him politely; Sesshoumaru decided she was worthy of an answer.

"I wanted to ask Tsukasa for some assistance, actually." He looked over at the Dragon Mage. Tsukasa gave him a confused look, and Kagome looked questioning. He then gestured to his severed arm. Comprehension entered their expressions.

"Oh, I see. Well, if Tsukasa wants to, I don't see a problem with it." Tsukasa nodded and looked over at Cairi, who gave him an encouraging nod. Secure in the other Dragonken's approval, Tsukasa walked over to Sesshoumaru. He spent a few moments studying the injury, then looked back up into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

: Please hold still. : Tsukasa lifted his hand until it was level with the stub of an arm. Narrowing his eyes slightly in concentration, Tsukasa began to chant in a rhythmic, soothing manner.

-"Tomai telha'ru eta marika ika lonha'di"- Tsukasa was speaking in a soft, gentle voice. The language was not one that Sesshoumaru recognized however. The stub began to glow a gentle green. The same green shone in Tsukasa's usually violet eyes.

-"Tomai aka'ru vara eta dinu youta, Samai Sesshoumaru."- The glow intensified, Tsukasa's voice became more ethereal. An invisible breeze that blew his hair and garments surrounded him.

-"Tomai aka'ru raiko sako lonha'su ika roiko paijuha"- Time seemed to stop as Tsukasa closed his eyes, glowing with indescribable power. Sesshoumaru couldn't tear his eyes away from the Dragon Mage.

-"Teira'ru casau dasi sako'su teihasu"- The glow grew so bright they all had to shield their eyes. When the light finally died down, Sesshoumaru found that he had two arms again. Looking done at his new arm in wonder, he turned to Tsukasa. He was about to say thank you when Tsukasa held up a hand to quiet him. He smiled gently as he looked up into the taller youkai's eyes.

: No need for thanks, Sesshoumaru-sama. I would have done it anyway. : Sesshoumaru shook his head wordlessly; he had to show his gratitude or risk losing his honor. A thought struck him as he remembered the last time they had met.

"I will help you in your quest to destroy Naraku, then." Tsukasa nodded in agreement; Kagome looked happy, and InuYasha looked pissed off. He got into one of his battle stances, ready to pull his sword.

"No fucking way is he coming with us!" Sesshoumaru turned to inform his half brother that no one had asked his opinion, when Kagome rose to the occasion. The Tenshi Youkai took a deep breath, and InuYasha paled noticeably.

"SIT!" InuYasha fell face forward into the ground, creating a hole a few feet deep in his outline. Sesshoumaru smiled a little, chuckling. Everyone turned to stare in shock at him, but he didn't care. His brother, the stubborn, unyielding, indescribably rude sonofab, had been brought down by a simple word!

'That is so funny!'

End Chapter Twelve

Translations for Dragonken language:

Tomai telha'ru eta marika ika lonha'di I call the magic of healing

Tomai aka'ru vara eta dinu youta, Samai Sesshoumaru I ask for the inu youkai, Lord Sesshoumaru

Tomai aka'ru raiko sako lonha'su ika roiko paijuha I ask he be healed of his injury

Teira'ru casau dasi sako'su teihasu Give back what was taken

Like, no like?

P

L

E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W !  
!


End file.
